Dimensional Rift Rider
by Mooneyes2645
Summary: REPOST: AC 196. A man tries to break the peace that was fought to achieve. A woman comes to help and seems to have a connection with this new threat. Will the gundam boys allow her help, or will they take matters into their own hands?
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Rift Rider

Summary- AC (After Colony) 196. After the greatest war the world has ever known, the Earth and the colonies chose to lay down their arms and peacefully coexist. Together they formed the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Did they make the right choice? Can a true peace be legislated to the people? A mysterious man comes and, with no information about who he is, tries to destroy what was fought to achieve. A woman who also does not have any data on her arrives and claims to help. What will the Gundam pilots do? Relena's new bodyguards seem to want a piece of the action as well...Will all be lost? Or will this new bunch of miscreants actually succeed in saving all that is threatened to be lost?

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Quick Author's Note- I hope you enjoy this and please review. I'd appreciate it if you will e-mail me your comments and flames or whatever -- jewal_ -- Now for the story...

{ } = E-mails and things on a computer ' ' = Thoughts Starbuck=Usagi's codename

~~~*~~~

Chapter One - Welcome Rift Rider

~*~

"You have mail" The laptop's computerized voice called out.

{Starbuck, Good job on your last mission. You are cleared to come home. At exactly 23:00 you will be brought back.

Dr M}

Usagi Tsukino read her e-mail and deleted it quickly. She stretched and looked at her watch, 22:58. Two minutes. She stood and gathered up her laptop. She counted down the time until finally 23:00. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the riding port of the Core.

The Core is really the Dimensional Core. It is the headquarters for the Dimensional Rift Riders who travel, or jump, to any dimension in search of fugitives. You can say that the Rift Riders are dimensional cops or bounty hunters. They go where they are needed. The riding port is where they are jumped to the dimensions and are brought back to. The Core has it's own ability of sending people to the other dimensions, but it cannot bring people back. So The Rift Riders use the Arkaine Crystal, which allows them to bring their Riders back to the Core from the dimensions. (Do you understand? I didn't lose anyone? Good. With that said...)

Usagi was shocked by what she saw in front of her. Her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, was pointing a gun at her. At her! She dropped her laptop and reached for her own gun instinctively. Before she could turn her gun on him, Mamoru Chiba shot her in her left shoulder.

Usagi's left side was thrown back, spinning her. She fell back and landed on her left side. Her gun was thrown from her hand. She was fighting off unconsciousness when she could see Mamoru's feet slowly disappear. 'He jumped' Usagi heard footsteps running towards her. She slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~

"The bullet missed her heart by just over an inch. She's lucky to be alive." A man's voice said.

"How long for a full recovery?" A familiar woman's voice asked.

"Three, four weeks." The man said. Usagi could hear footsteps leave the hospital room.

"Damn." Usagi grumbled. She tried to sit up but the pain was too much. She took a few deep breaths. "What happened, M?"

Dr M sat in a nearby chair. "Chiba stole the Arkaine Crystal right after we used it to bring you back. He used the Core to jump. We tried to use the computers and find his destination, but we've had no such luck." She paused to allow the information to sink in. "We still have several of our Riders out there. We need to get that Crystal back."

Usagi looked at Dr M. "We can still send and receive messages from them?"

"Yes. I have asked one of our informants in each dimension to contact us the second they see any sign of Mamoru Chiba. His information and a picture were sent out as well." Dr M stood. "Now get some rest." She left the room.

Usagi listened to the machines around her. "I will get my revenge...This is not over with Mamoru Chiba!" She fell back into the darkness.

~*~

It had taken Usagi three weeks to recover from the injury. It was another week of physical therapy to get her back into the swing of things.

Needless to say, her and Mamoru no longer are dating. That stopped, according to her, the second he had pointed the gun at her and shot her.

She tried finding out his location through the computers, but that always failed. Mamoru had covered his tracks well. He had to have planned this in advance. Usagi tried everything she could to get past the firewalls and blocks he had put up.

The Core has only been sending out Riders if a situation was too dangerous to let go. Three months after Usagi had been put back on active duty, there was still no sign of Mamoru Chiba. It was almost like he fell of the face of existence. Well, almost....

~*~

"Starbuck, report to DR M's office." A man's voice said over the loudspeaker.

Usagi quickly ran out of the cafeteria. When she reached her destination, the door was open. She knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in. Close the door." Dr M was reading some papers on her desk. Usagi did as she was told and stood before M's desk. "I have been contacted from the Gundam Dimension. You are aware of that dimension?"

"Yes." Usagi wasn't just aware of it. She had had a gundam built for herself, Moon Star.

"Mamoru Chiba has been located there." Usagi smiled. "Starbuck, I want that crystal back. Do what you want with Chiba, kill him if you want." She handed a disc to Usagi. "Everything you need to know is on that disc. You will be staying with Miss Relena Peacecraft while you settle this. Mamoru can't go to another dimension without coming here first, I'll have guards on standby at all times here. You leave immediately." Usagi nodded and held the disc tightly. "Any questions?" Usagi shook her head no. "Good. Dismissed."

Usagi practically ran to the Riding Port. She had quickly grabbed her laptop and suited up. She entered the Riding Port and her gundam and a gun and ammo were waiting for her. She quickly loaded the gun and placed it at the small of her back. She put the extra ammo in a gym bag that carried some clothes. She climbed up her gundam and placed the bag and laptop in the cockpit before getting in herself. She started her gundam and waited for the signal that she would be sent to the Gundam Dimension.

Several scientists were running about below her. They were running system checks and making sure that the gundam was ready. After what seemed like forever, even though it was really about five minutes, Usagi received a green symbol. She was being sent to the Gundam Dimension.

~*~

Usagi appeared in the orbit around Earth. She took the disc from her breast pocket and put it into her laptop. She brought up the basic data about the Gundam Dimension.

{War loomed over the Earth Sphere since the formation of the space colonies. Colonists immigrated to space to escape the conflicts of Earth, but the very greed and corruption they fled soon followed. The United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA) formed to govern Earth and the colonies, but the new government was effectively an extension of the old Earth government, and thus looked out for terrestrial interests at the expense of the colonists. By AC 150, dissident groups were arming themselves for revolt against the Earth Sphere.

Peace came in the form of a single man-Heero Yuy. In AC 165, the colonists elected him their leader, and his message of colonial autonomy and pacifism spread quickly throughout the Earth Sphere. But some did not welcome peace. The Romefeller Group, the military-industrial complex that controlled the UESA, had Yuy assassinated. In the unrest that followed, the Romefeller Group unveiled its elite military force, OZ, which brought order to the colonies with an iron fist.

Revolution became the only option left to the colonists. Dissident leaders developed Operation Meteor, an apocalyptic plot to drop a colony onto Earth's surface, killing millions of people and disrupting the Earth government. Then, using the five strongest weapons ever constructed, the Gundams, colonial leadership would establish a new order. In AC 195, the plan was set in motion. But the Gundam pilots, led by a new Heero Yuy, disagreed with the dissident leaders on how to achieve peace. After nearly a year of battle, the pilots succeeded in bringing peace to the Earth Sphere once more. But it was a fragile peace, one that could be shattered at any time.}

Usagi looked up to see if there was anything threatening around her gundam. Nothing. She opened up another file. It contained the report of where and when Mamoru was spotted. He was spotted on a new colony two days ago. Dr M had received a call from a friend here in this dimension. The caller was known as Dr T. "Dr T?" Usagi said, she glanced around before continuing opening up files.

The next file contained information about where to find Miss Relena Peacecraft. "Miss Relena Peacecraft is currently staying on a colony..." Usagi skimmed through the information. She has a total of six personal guards, four of which can pilot an MS. "Interesting"

The next file contained information on the five gundam pilots.

{Gundam pilots:

01-Heero Yuy - The one and only. A perfect soldier, Heero is prepared to die or kill to ensure the success of his mission, an odd distinction for someone named after the peace-loving assassinated colonial leader.

Currently working for Dr J. His gundam is known as Wing Zero.

02-Duo Maxwell - The wide-eyed warrior. Don't let the smile fool you. Put him behind the control of his Gundam Deathscythe, and he becomes the angel of death.

Currently working in a colony as a mechanic at Hilde's Junkyard. His gundam is known as Deathscythe.

03-Trowa Barten - The enigma. Some say he wears a mask, and they're not just referring to the hair that hides his face. His calm exterior hides a past that haunts him to this day.

Currently working in a circus troupe in L3 Colony. His gundam is known as Heavyarms.

04-Quatre Raberba Winner - The peacemaker. A sensitive soul, he's no fan of violence. But make no mistake, if force is required, Quatre fights to win.

Currently located in The Winner Family's Industrial Colony. His gundam is known as Sandrock.

05-Chang Wufei - The martial arts warrior. He fights with the single-mindedness of purpose that only a martial artist knows. But with his own motivations guiding him, his allegiance is now questionable.

Current location is unknown. He took his gundam and disappeared. His gundam is known as Nataku.}

Usagi read the last of the files. They contained information on the Gundams and on Relena Peacecraft's guards and their mobile suits.

{Relena's guards:

Ami Mizuno-MS pilot of IceFox Rei Hino-MS pilot of FlameSniper Makoto Kino-MS pilot of ThunderCrash Minako Aino-MS pilot of LoveSpell Haruka Tenoh Michiru Kaioh}

Usagi turned her laptop off and put the disc back in her breast pocket. She scanned the area around her and headed off to the colony where Relena Peacecraft was staying.

~*~

"Who did you say you were?" A frustrated Rei Hino asked.

"Mamoru Chiba. I have an appointment with Miss Peacecraft."

"I'm sorry Mr. Chiba, but Miss Relena isn't expecting anyone today." Michiru Kaioh said.

"I'll only be a moment."

"No, you'll leave. Miss Relena isn't going to see you." Haruka Tenoh said, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't we let her decide that."

"Chiba, she already has decided that long before our encounter." Makoto Kino said, positioning herself on his left while Haruka was on the right.

"I don't want to seem rude-"

"Coulda fooled me, now please turn around and leave." Minako Aino said, pointing in the direction away from them.

Mamoru Chiba finally turned on his heel and marched away. 'Those damn guards...I'll have to use plan B.'

~*~

As Usagi neared the boarding deck on the colony, a shuttle hurried past her. She ignored it. Four MS soon deployed from the colony. 'Must be Relena's guards who can pilot MS.'

"State your name and purpose." The yellowish-orange one ordered.

"Starbuck. I am to stay with Miss Relena."

A moment passed. "Tsukino?" The green one asked.

"Affirmative."

"Where are you from?" The red one asked.

"That is between me and Miss Relena."

"I'm sorry, but we are Miss Relena's personal guards. There is nothing we don't know about." The blue one declared.

"I'm a Dimensional Rift Rider, Class A, ID number 118-120-1141-6778"

Another moment of silence. "You are clear for dock 5." The blue MS said.

The four MS returned to the colony, Usagi followed and docked in dock 5 as instructed. Usagi jumped out of her gundam, leaving the bag and laptop. 'What they don't know won't hurt them.'

"Follow us." the blonde haired woman said.

Usagi followed. The raven-haired woman and the tall brunette whispered behind her. The blue haired one stayed at her side.

"I'm Ami Mizuno." the blue haired one said. "In front is Minako Aino, the tall one is Makoto Kino, and that's Rei Hino." She pointed.

"Usagi Tsukino."

"There's two more guards with Miss Relena. The boyish one is Haruka Tenoh, and the other is -"

"Michiru Kaioh. I've been updated." Usagi interrupted.

"I should've guessed." Ami smiled.

They finally reached Relena's door and all five entered. Haruka Tenoh quickly stopped Usagi.

"Don't try anything, you won't leave to see day." Haruka said.

"Haruka! Behave! She's Miss Relena's quest!" Michiru said, she grabbed Haruka's arm and pulled her away.

Usagi looked at the other person in the room. "Miss Relena Peacecraft." Usagi greeted, bowing her head a little.

"Welcome Rift Rider." Relena said with a smile.

~~~*~~~

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please e-mail me with any flames, or questions, or comments, or if you have any recommendations or advice. All and anything is welcomed! Please have the subject of the e-mail include the title of this fic. My e-mail address is jewal_

Thank you and I hope to hear from you all!

Mooneyes 


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- Just wanna say enjoy the fan fic and thank you for your time and reviews. I'm sorry for my forgetfulness. I forgot to mention the age of the characters. The Pilots would be roughly 17 or 18, I'm saying they're 18. That means that Relena is 18 as well. And Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako are 17. As for Haruka and Michiru, I believe they're older so they are 20. Mamoru is 22. Setsuna Meioh, or Dr M, is in her early forties, 42 to be exact. And finally, there's Hotaru Tomoe, or Dr T, she is 28. I know that Hotaru is generally always the young one, but for the sake of this story, please bear with me and think of her as one of the oldest for a change. Thank you.

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Two - The Plan

-----

Heero Yuy ran down a long corridor. 'I thought Dr J said this was going to be easy!?' An MS came around the corner at the end of the corridor. "Fuck!" Heero quickly started running in the other direction. He looked over his shoulder at the MS. 'A Taurus?' He shot at the MS with his handgun. The bullets hit the MS but did little to no damage.

Heero stopped shooting and paid more attention to what's in front of him. Five guards came into view. Heero shot two. The other three hid around a corner and tried to shoot back at him.

Heero was suddenly pulled to the left. Before he could do anything, he saw that it was Trowa who had pulled him through...through a hole in the wall? Heero looked at the blowtorch that was lying on the ground near a fairly large hole in the metal wall.

Without questions, Heero and Trowa ran away from the complex that Heero was trapped inside. The three guards looked through the hole after them, but they couldn't fit through it, not all three at once like they tried. They had gotten stuck side by side in the hole, each trying to pull himself through first.

"Idiots." Trowa said and slowed his pace when they were at a safe distance. "Dr S told me you were going to be on a mission in there. He thought I should be ready if you needed help."

"Hn." Heero grunted. "Thanks." They said their goodbyes and Heero left Trowa to go back to Dr J's base with the disc he wanted.

---

"Ah, Heero!" Dr J greeted. I expected you to be back in at least another hour."

"Hn." Heero handed him the disc. "Mission accomplished."

"I see." Dr J became more serious and took the disc. "Thank you." He held the disc over his shoulder. Another one of the doctors, Dr H, took the disc and immediately put it into a computer. "Please wait here for a moment, I will have your next mission."

Heero raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Dr J joined the four other doctors near a computer and looked over the screen. They were whispering to one another. Five minutes passed and Heero was becoming a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be much longer." A lavender haired woman said to Heero before going over to the doctors. "Here are the results you wanted Dr G."

Dr G looked up and took the file in the woman's hand. "Thank you T." The one named T bowed over so slightly and walked away.

'What's with these people and letters? I wonder what would happen if there were 27 people, would they result to numbers?' Heero thought to himself.

---

"Tsukino!" Dr O almost yelled. "Usagi Tsukino!"

"How would a woman...?"

"She shouldn't be underestimated. You see her file."

"Yes, yes, we should confront her."

"Why would she be the one out to...you know."

All five doctors turned to Heero. The huddled and finally Dr J, after speaking with his comrades in hushed voices, approached Heero.

"Heero, your next mission is to get as close to Usagi Tsukino as you can. I want you to observe her ever move. I want to know everything you can find out about her. Be friends with her. Make her trust you, she'll tell you things."

Heero looked stunned. 'Jeez, he's telling me to do everything just falling short of being her boyfriend...'

"I want you to report back to us everyday for the first three days, then once a week. Do you understand?"

Heero nodded.

"Good. She should be currently with Miss Relena Peacecraft."

---

That was what had happened about an hour ago. Heero was now docking in dock 6 of the colony Relena was staying at for the duration of a peace settlement. He didn't notice that in the dock beside the one he was docking in, there was another gundam...Usagi's gundam.

A tall brunette and a shorter blue haired woman were awaiting Heero's arrival. When Heero docked and exited his gundam, he only said two words. "Heero Yuy." The women nodded and escorted him to Relena's room without another word.

---

Usagi was listening to Relena discussing what she knew of Usagi and her mission.

"A women named Dr T told me that you will be staying with me until after the settlement is over. She said you were sent to help protect me during this peace settlement agreement." Relena said.

"As if you need anyone else, Miss Relena." Haruka growled.

"What she means, Miss Relena, is that you already have six personal guards, four of which are capable of piloting MS." Michiru said, nodding towards the other four women.

"Yes, well, we're going to need all the help we can get." Relena whispered.

A manservant walked in and whispered into Relena's ear. Relena nodded and ordered Makoto and Ami to follow the servant.

"Now...where was I? Oh, yes, after the peace settlement, Dr T said that you would no longer be staying with me." Relena continued.

"I see. Do you know where I will be staying next?" Usagi asked.

"No. Dr T didn't say where. This settlement takes place in roughly 30 minutes. I don't know how long it will last." Relena said.

Makoto came through the door, followed by Ami, and then a young man. 'Relena seems to look very happy seeing this guy.' Usagi thought.

"Heero! So nice to see you. What brings you here?" Relena greeted, motioning for Heero to sit. "It couldn't be that Dr J has sent you to protect me at this peace settlement?"

"It is." Heero said, declining the notion to sit. He turned his gaze to Usagi. He stared at her intently.

Usagi stared back at Heero. 'Heero Yuy, the gundam pilot. The perfect soldier...willing to kill or die to complete his mission...'

"Oh, how rude of me. This is Usagi Tsukino. She is also here to protect me." Relena introduced, obviously noticing the tension between the two.

---

"Hn." was all Heero said. 'So she's covering herself up by saying she's protecting Relena. Wonder if she's really here to harm her instead...'

Heero looked at the guards of Relena. "Eight guards...How many are you allowed to take into the conference room with you?"

"Two, I haven't decided who though." Relena answered, looking from one guard to the other. Well, to her they weren't guards, they were more friends.

"Take her...and her." Heero said pointing to Haruka and Makoto.

"I say Ami and Rei." Usagi countered.

"Each of you will explain. I will decide by your reasoning." Relena said.

Heero stared back at Usagi. "I say Ami and Rei because you are at a peace settlement. Walking in with Haruka and Makoto, who are both physically strong, will not look good for peace. Ami is smart, if you need help or advise, she will be good to have at hand. Plus, she's very kind and gentle; the people in the conference room would take her for granted and think she can't do much to protect you. Element of surprise. Rei is spiritual, she can sense danger. She can warn you if something is amiss or wrong. As for the element of surprise...who would think a priestess would do much damage?" Usagi paused. "I'm sure Ami and Rei can handle whatever happens in the conference room."

Relena nodded in understanding. The girls mentioned raised their heads slightly in how well they were praised. "Your turn Heero."

Heero glanced at Relena, then back to Usagi who was still staring at him. "I say those two," he was referring to Haruka and Makoto, "because they are physically strong. If something wrong goes on in the conference room, they can get the situation under control."

"I believe all of Miss Relena's guards are more than capable of handling situations such as the one coming up." Minako stated, a bit sad that she wasn't mentioned.

"Then I'll take Ami and Rei. That sounds very logical to me." Relena said smiling. "I have to be in the conference room in 20 minutes. You all can go over plans or whatever it is you do. I'm going to my dressing room." With that said, Relena left through a door that she left ajar an inch. If something happened to her in the room, the guards would hear.

---

15 minutes later, everyone agreed on a plan. Ami and Rei would be with Relena. If anything happens, they will pound on the East wall of the room. On the other side of the room, Michiru will be leaning against the wall with her violin, playing it as a cover for being in that hall. She would also be looking to see if anyone enters or exits the conference room or that floor. She would be in a perfect position to see the conference room door and the elevators at the far end of the hall.

When Michiru hears the knocking form Rei or Ami, she would run to the end of the hall that has the balcony, on the other end of the hall than the elevators. She would alert Minako, who would be on the ground in the plaza in front of the building, keeping an eye on the entrance of the building. Then Michiru would run back to the conference room door and try to enter. Minako would run into the building and alert Makoto, who would be watching the rear entrances, before going up to the conference room.

By seeing that Minako ran into the building, Haruka would be alerted. She would be at the other end of the plaza than Minako and watch everyone in the plaza. Haruka would alert Heero, who would be on top of another building with a sniper rifle to watch the front. Then Haruka would race to the conference room.

Makoto, alerted by Minako, would signal to alert Usagi, who would be on top of another building with a sniper rifle, watching the rear entrances. Then Makoto would help at the conference room. Usagi and Heero would remain on the rooftops, just in case Relena is snuck out of the building, and they would shoot to kill the people who tried to harm Relena.

---

Time for the plan to be in action. Everyone but Relena, Ami, and Rei left the room. They waited for two minutes to allow everyone a chance to get into position. Then they headed towards the conference room. They spotted Michiru, and she spotted them. No one said a word.

Rei knocked on the conference door. A colonial guard opened the door and three more came out. Two watched as the other two searched Rei and Ami for weapons. All the while Michiru was playing her violin. The guards allowed Relena and the others to enter before closing the door to the conference room. One stared at Michiru for a while, but Michiru had her eyes closed...not wanting to be in trouble for witnessing the search or who entered and exited just then.

Soon the guards left. Michiru opened her yes and looked around...Nothing. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was the one chosen for this position, not just cause her cover was perfect, playing music, but because she plays the violin, her ears are more tuned to hear small things...mainly messed notes, or added notes. So everyone hoped she'd hear the knocking from the other side of the supposedly thick wall.

---

Minako looked around and decided to sit on a bench facing the building. She leaned her head back and counted seven balconies up. 'That's where Michiru would be when she runs out.' She thought. She noticed that the balcony on the floor above had a red towel or rug thrown over the side, most likely to dry. She noted this and looked back at the building. She looked up and instead of having to count the balconies again, she saw the red and knew exactly where to look for Michiru. 'That would save me some grief.' She joked.

---

Haruka stood near a pay phone. She looked at Minako quickly. Best not to show that they knew one another...just in case. Haruka slowly looked at everyone in the plaza. She determined that most people didn't look suspicious. A woman walking with a child to her left and right heading towards a nearby ice cream shop. An old man feeding the pigeons while sitting on a bench near Minako. A group of teens near the food corner. Several businessmen and women walking from building to building...Wait! The old man near Minako! Haruka stared at the man for some time. He would give some feed to the birds, then look at Minako...Why? Does he know about who she is?

---

Makoto leaned against the stone wall that made up the ally behind the building Relena was in. A garbage-collecting group was making its way towards her. 'It would block my vision of the back entrance...if only for a few moments.' Makoto tried to think of what she should do. If she moved from her position, there's a chance Usagi would take it as a signal that Relena was in trouble...What should she do?

---

Heero skimmed over the plaza, looking through his scope on his sniper rifle. So far nothing jumped out at him. He finally came to Haruka. She was staring at something...or rather someone. Heero followed the direction of her gaze and saw an old man and Minako. The man kept looking over at her. What is he up to? His thought then turned to Usagi. How did she know so much about Relena's personal guards? Even he tried to find information on them when he was heading towards the colony. Usagi had known that Ami was smart and kind...and that Rei was spiritual. That information alone was far more than what he possessed of them. He shook his head and concentrated on the old man and Minako.

---

Usagi sighed. She had come to this dimension thinking she would immediately be going after Mamoru. But instead, here she was on top of some building, watching an ally with hardly anyone in it but Makoto and three garbage men. She sighed again. She thought back to why Relena needed all this protection...

-Flashback-

Usagi stood leaning against the wall, arms folded over her chest. She, as well as the other seven people in the room, were thinking up a plan for Relena's safety. "Explain this to me, why is it that all eight of us need to protect her at once?"

"You mean to say that you were appointed this mission by your superiors without knowledge of what's going on?" Rei asked. Usagi said nothing.

"Well," Ami started, "Miss Relena is here to discuss peace between two colonies. The one we are on is not one of them. This colony only serves as a neutral location." Usagi nodded in understanding. "One of the colonies in question has asked Miss Relena to try to keep the peace. And the other...well, they will do anything to go to war."

"I see...Besides the colonists wanting war that will be located in the conference room, is there any way to detect one colonist form another? Or are we shooting blindly?" Usagi asked.

"We don't know who this other colony hired to kill Relena, but threats to her have been made." Haruka answered.

-End Flashback-

Usagi sighed again. 'I need to stop all this sighing...' Another thought came to her, Heero Yuy. Why had he been staring at her like a criminal earlier? Can't just be because he didn't know or trust her...'Though this is Heero Yuy...the fucking perfect soldier.' Usagi had the urge to sigh again, but she managed to stop herself. The sound of the garbage truck caught her attention. 'Makoto would lose sight of the building...' She started to look carefully at the scene in the ally.

---

Makoto stood still. The truck had now reached her. She could barely see the building. 'Just my luck...' She started to move to the side. She stopped when she took her fifth step. The back of the truck was now in front of her...Though she still could not see the buildings entrance. 'Damn it!' She looked up Usagi with a questioning look.

---

'And what am I gonna do from up her!' Usagi wanted to shout to Makoto. Instead, she held up a closed fist, telling Makoto to stay put. She moved to the side a bit more, exposing her more than she wanted, but she could now barely see the bottom of the back entrance door.

---

Minako stretched her legs out in front of her. So far no sign of Michiru. Always a good sign. She started to hum to herself. 'I wonder if anyone else has detected someone suspicious.' She started to look fro Haruka, but caught herself. She really shouldn't make any kind of contact. And that is when it happened.

-----

Well, that concludes my second chapter! I can't wait to start with the third...though, by the time any reads this I'll probably already have the third chapter at least half way done...darn those nights when you can't sleep and the prospect of a good fanfic writin' is right at your fingertips...lol. Sorry if my fic, so far, has been a tad...to informational and less active. It will really pick up in the third chapter. I hope to have the third chapter done and ready to post sometime in the next three or four days.

I thank all who have read this fic and especially those who have reviewed. Those include randomwriter88

Mooneyes 


	3. Chapter 3

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- Time for the third chapter. Please read, enjoy, and, hopefully, review. Thank you.

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Three -

-----

Makoto finally regained her view of the back of the building. She stepped back to her first position, so Usagi went back to hers. Makoto looked at the entrance and didn't like what she saw...A look of shock could clearly be seen. She started heading towards the front of the building.

---

Usagi watched as Makoto ran off. 'Fuck.' was all she thought. She quickly skimmed over every inch of what she could see. She focused her view over to where Heero was positioned. She was even more shocked at the sight of horror on the perfect soldier's face. She quickly grabbed her sniper rifle and ran the rooftops towards Heero. 'Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck!'

---

Haruka ran across the plaza at top speed. That's why she was given that position...She could run, fast. She could see Makoto running towards her. In between them...

---

Minako screamed. She tried to stand, but a man was pushing her down to the ground. She kicked and through her arms out in every which way. But she couldn't knock the attacker away. Before she could register in her mind who was attacking her, she blacked out.

---

Heero tried to aim at the attacker, but onlookers were in his way. 'Why would they just stand there and watch! Why not help!?'

Usagi came up to him and quickly skimmed over the scene. "Shit." Heero explained what happened.

"Minako was sitting on the bench. That old man, the attacker, was sitting near by, feeding the pigeons. He quickly got up and literally jumped onto Minako's shoulders, knocking them both to the ground. I can't see anything else." Heero saw Haruka trying to push her way through the crowd. Makoto was doing the same from the other direction.

"Fuck. Too many people." Usagi removed the scope from her rifle and pulled another out of a backpack that she carried the sniper rifle to the roof in. Heero looked on in silence. Usagi put the new scope on and focused it. "This scope's stronger...I may be able to see through the people." Usagi explained.

What she saw frightened her. The old man Heero spoke of...wasn't at all an old man! The man looked to be in his early twenties...22. Usagi knew the man well. "Damn." She tossed aside her rifle and quickly made her way to the scene down in the plaza. "Chiba!" She screamed as she threw people out of her way. "Where the fuck are you!?"

When she reached the center of the crowd, the same time Makoto and Haruka did, no one was there. Minako was gone, and so was the attacker. Heero made his way to the group.

"Hn." was all he said.

"Hn? Hn? That's all you can say!? Minako is gone and that bastard took her!" Usagi turned to leave. "Go 'Hn' yourself!" and with that, she left. She ran off towards where her gundam was docked.

Everyone was left stunned. The crowd around them had dwindled down to next to no one. Makoto and Haruka decided to go to Michiru, so off they went. Heero was left alone. 'Go hn myself...Why that little...' He looked like a man on the edge. He ran off after Usagi.

---

Usagi finally reached Moon Star, her gundam. She stood before it, marveling in its excellence.

"Planning on stealing it?"

Usagi turned, her handgun aimed at anyone and everyone. But it was only Heero. She kept her gun aimed at him. "If I leave with it, it wouldn't be stealing."

"You rather say that you would be borrowing it?"

"No. I own it."

With that, Heero fell silent. After several moments, Usagi hesitantly put down her weapon. They stared at one another for a long while. "Shouldn't you be completing your mission? Don't you have to protect Relena till the peace settlement is over?" Usagi asked, breaking the long silence.

"As you say, the guards can handle themselves. I'm sure Relena is safe." Heero replied.

"I think the real threats were aimed at Minako, not Relena." Usagi said, thoughtful. "Do you know what the threats said?"

"Negative."

Usagi turned back towards her gundam. "I see..." 'I think they were threatening a blonde...Relena's blonde, Minako's blonde...I'm blonde...What if Mamoru is looking for another girl...or...'

"If you're suggesting that the threats weren't towards Relena, then who?" Heero said, breaking Usagi's train of thought. "It seems odd that you know that attacker, called him by name in fact. What if you were really the one the threats were towards?"

'Possible...Mamoru does want me dead...and Minako almost looks like me, like a sister. What if Mamoru thought she was me, and took the wrong girl?' Usagi remained silent.

Heero walked up to Usagi. "Tell me how you know him."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, would I do that?" She smirked and looked at him. When no answer greeted her, she climbed up her gundam and opened the cockpit.

She could see Heero run off and into the next dock over. 'Getting into Wing Zero?' She entered her gundam and left the colony. Sure enough, Wing Zero was following.

---

At that same moment, in a secret facility on the dark side of the moon, a man stood before a cell. A woman laid across the floor inside the cell.

"Damn it Usagi! Where are you?" the man walked away and two soldiers took his place.

"I'll find you Usagi Tsukino...and I'll finish what I started back at the Core." An evil grin slide across the mans' face. "But first...I'll take care of the ones who contacted M about me." He walked up to a computer and stared at the screen. "Shouldn't be too difficult."

---

Usagi had no clue where she was going. Once she was a good distance away from any colony, she stopped her gundam and just drifted. Heero had done the same. A beeping noise sounded throughout the cockpit. Heero was hailing her.

"What is it you want now?" Usagi asked, annoyed.

"What are you up to?" came the monotone response.

"Nothing...just drifting. Space is beautiful. Maybe if you just wake up outta your perfect soldier life, and pay more attention to everything else, you wouldn't be such a pain in my ass." Usagi snapped. She picked up her laptop and checked for e-mail. One. She opened it.

"I don't trust you." Heero said before she could begin to read her e-mail.

"Well, I've got news for you, I already knew that. You're tailing me through space. Tell me something I don't know." Usagi said.

She started to read the e-mail. It was from Dr M.

Starbuck, I am running out of riders to stay at the Core. Soon I will be needed to send out the training riders. I cannot afford to wait any longer for the Arkaine Crystal. How is the mission fairing?

Dr M

"Damn it." Usagi said just over a whisper.

"What?" Heero replied.

Usagi realized that she spoke loud enough for him to hear. Before she could reply, her sensors picked up MS headed their way. "That's what." She silently thanked the lord for the perfect excuse.

Usagi quickly took the controls of her gundam and prepared herself for the arrival of the MS.

"There's at least 20." Heero said.

"Care to dance with me?" Usagi asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"Love to." came a reply form one of the MS.

The battle began. Usagi and Heero used their gundams guns to take out the first onslaught on MS. More just seemed to come from nowhere.

Usagi quickly ran out of ammo. "There's too many for just two of us."

"I'm almost out of ammo. I'll cover while you make a break for it. You're already out of ammo." Heero said.

"Just because I'm out of ammo, doesn't mean I'm out of the fight." Usagi stated. She punched an MS right where the pilot would be sitting. The cockpit door smashed into the MS, the pilot would have been crushed.

Heero didn't reply. Usagi took that as if he were too stunned or shocked to reply. But that was all of the hands on fighting. Usagi moved her gundam's right arm towards the lower back. A dagger fell out of a compartment and Usagi immediately grabbed it. She brought the dagger in front of her just in time to block an attack from the enemy.

There was finally three MS left. Heero was out of ammo and using his gun to break through the armor of the MS. Usagi continued to use the dagger. The MS regrouped and faced the two gundams. Heero and Usagi quickly disabled the remaining MS.

"Nice." Usagi said. She took hold of her laptop again and started to write an e-mail back to Dr M. She quickly typed up a report and sent the e-mail.

"We shouldn't stay at these coordinates." Heero said after a moment.

"You can go ahead and leave if you want." Usagi said. 'I need to find a place with ammo...'

"If you come with me, I can get you ammo, and repair your gundam." Heero bargained. During the time that Usagi was silent, because she was typing to Dr M, Heero spoke to Dr J. Dr J thought if Heero could bring Usagi back to their secret base, that the Drs could interrogate her without the need of Heero's ongoing mission, which pleased Heero greatly. Dr J then ordered Heero to bring her back with him.

Usagi thought for a moment. "I could use the free repair and ammo." She didn't move from her position though. "But there's something you're not telling me." Her eyes closed in thought. "One moment you follow me as if I'm the enemy, and then you state you don't trust me. Now you're inviting me home as if I was a long lost friend. Why?"

Heero silently cursed to himself. 'She's smart...' "Keep your friends close."

"And your enemies closer." Usagi finished. She sighed and reluctantly gave in to Heero's offer.

Little did they know, while they fought, a deadly scene was in action.

---

A man stood before the Drs. He held a semiautomatic gun in one hand, and a remote device in the other. The man claimed the remote was to a bomb somewhere on the base. Dr J didn't believe him though. Why would he blow up the base with him inside of it anyway?

This base was located in the mountains on Earth. No one was even in a 50-mile radius of it. The bomb wasn't a big issue for Dr J. This base wasn't their main. He smiled inwardly to himself, he was glad he had sent Dr T to the main base before this man showed himself.

Dr J didn't recognize him, and he didn't even bother to remember him, he knew he'd die, along with the other Drs. The man kept talking about someone named M. None of the Drs know of anyone calling themselves M.

"I'll ask on last time," the man said, "What did you tell M about me?"

"Sorry, but we don't know an M, and we sure as hell don't know you." Dr G said, standing his ground.

---

In the silence that followed, a lone computer silently beeped to life. A screen opened and a woman was trying to find the Drs using a small camera on top of the monitor. She couldn't hear anything, which meant that the Drs couldn't hear her. 'Darn them! I have the information they wanted, why wouldn't they be there to receive it!?'

And then she knew. She saw a man smirk at the Drs, who were all backed up to a wall. Some words were spoken, but she had no way of knowing what. Then the man shot his weapon. Several bullets sprayed out form the weapon and hit the Drs multiple times in the legs. Then man stopped and the Drs fell to their knees.

Hotaru Tomoe gasped. She wanted to turn form her screen, but her eyes continued to watch. The man shot more bullets into the Drs thighs, then their stomachs. Finally, after the doctors were laying on the floor, gasping for their last breath, the man was nice enough to end their suffering by putting more bullets into them, this time in the head.

Tears rolled down Tomoes' face. 'How could he?' The doctors were her only family. They weren't her family by blood or marriage, but she grew up under their care and thought them as her family. Dr J, who had found her, was like her father...More tears rolled down her face. She turned the computer off and silently wept for her family.

---

Heero lead Usagi down to Earth. While they were entering the atmosphere, Usagi saw a familiar shuttle leaving Earth. 'Was that the same shuttle I saw leaving the one colony?' She pushed the thought aside and continued to follow Heero.

They landed their gundams in a mountain region. Heero jumped out of his gundam. He turned to face Usagi, who had jumped out of hers as well. "We'll need to leave our gundams here for a moment."

Usagi nodded. Heero began to walk off to the East, Usagi followed him and saw a metal door in the mountain in that direction. They entered through the door and Usagi was stunned at the somewhat pathetic base within. She expected it to be very large with many rooms and corridors. She thought that many scientists and engineers would be running around. What she saw though, was least expected.

It was nothing more than a large, somewhat dark room. Red lights hang high above them, giving them the only bit of light. She couldn't see anyone in the base, besides Heero. Heero was standing near the closed door they had come through. He hit several buttons on a panel, but nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Heero said, pushing the buttons harder.

"What?" Usagi asked him.

"Damn lights won't turn on." He took out a switchblade from his pants pocket and pried the panels cover off. He stopped and stared at the wires.

"Well? Go ahead. Re-circuit the wires so the lights get power." Usagi said, but Heero just stared. "What's the matter?" She looked over his shoulder and saw a bloody hand shoved in the small compartment. It looked to be sawed off of someone. Blood covered the wires, which Usagi noticed were cut.

Heero immediately closed the panel and grabbed Usagi's wrist. "Stay close." he whispered in her ear.

Usagi did as she was told. She had put a handgun at the small of her back when she and Heero landed in their gundams. Now she was glad she had done so. She pulled the gun out and stared at her other wrist. Heero still had it in his hand. She raised an eyebrow, but Heero didn't notice, he was busy searching the large room for any sign of movement.

Usagi tried to pull her wrist free, but Heero only held it tighter. 'Jesus!' She said when pain ran up her arm. "Jeez...why so tight?" she whispered, more so to herself.

Heero pulled at her wrist as he started to walk away. Usagi had no choice but to follow. They walked around the perimeter of the room to a small cabinet built into the wall. Heero slowly opened it and found a flashlight. He turned it on and saw the gun in Usagi's hand.

Before Usagi could stop him, Heero pinned her to the wall with his body. "Give me the gun."

Usagi tried to slip away from under him, but it was useless. "No, get your own."

Heero still had one of her wrists in his hand, the other hand still held the flashlight. He put the flashlight in his pants pocket and grabbed Usagi's other wrist, the one holding the gun. "I hope the safety's on." Before Usagi could reply, he slipped his hand down to grasp the gun and yanked. Usagi held onto the gun.

Usagi looked up at him. "Didn't you bring your own gun? I mean, you don't trust me and all." Heero didn't answer, he tried to yank the gun from her again. "You bastard!" Usagi tried to get her other wrist free. "You did bring a gun!" She twisted her free hand until Heero's grip was loosed and she pulled her wrist free. She immediately put her hand to Heero's back and pulled him closer to her.

If Heero was a man that blushed...He would have blushed. Usagi's breasts began flattened against him. Her hand was near his shoulder blade, still pulling him closer. He could feel on of her legs between his, making her thigh come close to his...

Usagi tried to look over Heero's shoulder, but he was a bit too tall, and she was a bit too short. She slid her hand down his back and stopped when she felt the gun's handle at the small of his back. He tried to pull away, obviously now realizing what she was doing. She grabbed the gun at the same time Heero had pulled her gun from her hand. She pushed with all of her body strength against him, with one leg slightly behind one of his feet. He was pushed back and tripped over her foot.

As Usagi noticed him going down, she smiled in triumph. But that was short lived when she felt herself being pulled down with him. Heero had grabbed her arm before she was out of his reach. They fell to the floor, Heero was the first to hit, and then Usagi fell on top of him. He used his arm and leg to roll them over. Now Heero had Usagi pinned to the ground.

"Not bad." Heero commented her.

"Not so bad yourself." She replied.

They remained in that position while their heart rates slowed. Usagi was the first to try and get up. "Excuse me, but I'd like to be on my feet when whoever hacked off that hand comes to find us..." Usagi whispered to Heero. "I'd rather not wait and see what he'd do to us."

Heero slowly stood and watched as Usagi stood. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back over to the flashlight, which had fallen from his pants pocket and rolled across the floor. As he was about to pick it up, Usagi stopped him. He looked at her and she pointed just past the flashlight.

Heero followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. The only reason the flashlight had stopped rolling, was because it hit something. That something looked a lot like one of the guards that stood near the only entrance, the door they had come through. Heero put the gun into his pocket and lifted up the flashlight. He slowly moved the light over the guard and knew where the hand had come from.

Usagi ignored the wrist without a hand and stared at the man's head. Though the man's chest was facing up, the man's head was.... well.... the back of his head was facing up! His neck was broken so badly, that his head was turned 180 degrees around. Usagi shivered and dropped the gun in her hand. She brought her now free hand up to her mouth to cover a scream. Though she had seen a lot of injuries in her line of work, as well as a lot of deaths...she had never witnessed something like this.

Heero turned the light off and left it on the floor. "The hand was sawed off recently. We better be careful, whoever did this could still be here." He whispered in her ear. He picked up the gun she had dropped and squeezed her wrist for her to follow. She did.

With the red lights overhead, they could see only about five feet in each direction. It was enough for them to see a desk or chair in time to step around it. It was also enough for them to see the dead bodies of all the guards and scientists, and the engineers.

It took them ten minutes to search all but a corner of the room. As they neared, Usagi could feel Heero stop walking and stiffen. She moved to his side and gasped at how much blood came from the five bodies laying facedown in the pool of red. "Oh my God..." All of the other occupants of the base were killed without losing a drop of blood, except the one guard without a hand. These five were killed by a gun. Usagi could see all of the bullet casings from where the shooter shot them. Usagi stared at them and realized who they were.

The five bodies were the five doctors who had first built the gundams. She admired these men for their creations for peace. And it seems they were killed for it. Heero moved to a nearby desk and Usagi followed, Heero had tightened his grip on her. Heero picked up a piece of paper and read it.

Usagi read it as well.

I have killed those who tipped M off. I must be honest with you Usako, I was shocked you were the one they sent after me. I had thought you were dead. Tell me, does your shoulder still hurt?

Heero looked unsure of what to make of the note. Usagi's eyes closed. She made a fist with her free hand. 'That arrogant ass! He killed the wrong people!'

---

Twenty minutes later, Usagi had jumped out of her gundam. She had decided to get changed into clothes for the night. The sun had begun to fall while they were in the base. She now wore a pair a sweat pants that were a bit too big for her. They sat slightly low on her hips and just barely touched the ground. She had on a white t-shirt that wasn't long enough to reach the pants that made an inch of her stomach show even when she was standing.

She walked over to the fire Heero had made while she was gone. He was still in his dark green cargo pants, but he no longer had a shirt on. He sat on a rock and reread the note. He glanced up when he noticed Usagi walking over to him. She sat nearby on another rock and tilted her head back to stare up at the stars.

"You don't understand the note, do you?" she asked him after a moment. When she received no answer, she looked over at him. He kept his eyes on the note. She sighed to herself and got up. She walked to him and sat beside him. "Did you hear me?"

He looked at her. "Who's Usako and M?"

"Dr M is my boss. She ordered me to come here." Usagi explained everything about the Core and her mission.

"And Usako?" Heero asked.

"I..." Usagi hesitated. She looked away and stared at the fire before continuing. "I dated Chiba a few years before he stole from the Core. His nickname for me was Usako..."

Heero glanced at the note again. He now understood it's meaning. All but the last part..."He thought you were dead? What happened to you shoulder?" He looked at her shoulders but couldn't see anything that might have been wrong.

"He shot me." Usagi said with such anger that it surprised her. She wanted her revenge, and nothing was going to stop her.

Heero felt something trigger inside of him. It wasn't sadness, or remorse...It wasn't pity...it felt like...the need to protect...vengeance...he wanted to see this man...Chiba, dead. The reason why was what scared him the most.... he felt an odd feeling towards Usagi...something he's never experienced in such a way before.

-----

Bwahahahahaha! Done! Finished! I would've had this posted sooner, but my electricity went out for like five hours, so I went to bed, when I woke it was back on, but it went out again because the light company was working on the problem that caused it to go out in the first place...well, but here it is! Read and review. I love reviews.... but since I only have one reviewer...

THANK YOU RANDOMWRITER88!!!!

Chapter four will be coming out by Friday night. I will be on vacation and not able to get to a computer to update anything beginning Saturday. I will be gone till the 13th or 14th. I'm sorry for the long wait between certain chapters...I will try my hardest to get the fourth one out before I leave. And then the fifth one out as soon as I come back.

Mooneyes 


	4. Chapter 4

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- Sorry this chapter came out a bit late. But nonetheless, here it is! Whoop!

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Four -

-----

Heero had gone back into the base to gather up useful supplies. Though the gundams could be flown and used, they were out of ammo and would be sitting ducks. He glanced at the doctors bodies on last time. He wasn't generally emotional, but this went too far.

He had inspected the bodies only a moment ago and found that they were killed at close range. Heero also found that inside Dr J's lab coat pocket, there was a piece of paper with a five digit code. He only knew of one place this code could be used for. He put the paper in his own pocket and went to look through the desks for more information about the code.

The disc he handed over to the doctors was gone. So any information about why the doctors wanted Usagi was gone too. 'Damn.' Heero did, however, find information about some kind of stone. The doctors still had no clue what it was, or so the file said. The location of the stone was not in the file.

Heero started to leave, but something just didn't settle right for him. Someone was not here...he counted the bodies, 41. He seemed to remember there being 42. Six doctors, sixteen guards, and twenty engineers. Yet there was five doctors, sixteen guards and twenty engineers. He thought about the other doctor....the only woman that was allowed in the base, Hotaru Tomoe. 'Had he taken her?'

Heero finally left the base and went back to the campfire. Usagi was laying on the ground, asleep. 'Just where I left you.' He put the supplies he gathered down by a nearby tree and looked up at the gundams. 'Right where I left you.' He sat down by the fire and noted that his cantine of water was missing. He looked around and saw it by Usagi. 'Not where I left you.' He picked up the cantine and headed back to his seat.

Usagi groaned and looked at him. "Where did you go?" Heero pointed to the pile of med supplies, water, and food, as well as some ammo for their guns. "Oh." She sat up and stretched her arms out. She grabbed her laptop, which she brought down out of her gundam, and checked her e-mail. There was nothing. She raised an eyebrow and decided to let Setsuna Meioh know about what had happened. When she was done, she closed her laptop and saw Heero's face. "What?"

Heero raised an eyebrow at the laptop. "Where did that come from?" He didn't notice that before. And he sure as hell wanted to know what she was doing on it. 'Contacting this Chiba guy? Or was she simply writing to a family member?'

"Half pass the monkey's ass, a quarter to its balls." Usagi said with a straight face. 'Jeez, when did he become so protective. The enemy isn't here, relax!'

Heero stared at her for a long moment. "Tell me."

Usagi yawned and lazily looked at him. "The cockpit." she signaled to her gundam. "And don't you even think about going up there! I'll shot you with your own gun!" She showed him the gun to prove her case.

Heero looked at the gun. 'Shit! That is my gun! How did she...' He looked to where he hid the guns.

"Yep, I found them. You need to hid them better next time." Usagi said proudly. She stood up and, with the gun and laptop in hand, headed for her gundam. Heero just stared after her. She put the laptop away in the cockpit and then entered herself. "It's going to be a very cold night, it's already about 65 degrees and the sun had just fully set down about ten minutes ago. You better get in your gundam to keep warm."

Heero knew these mountains. It never gets below 60 at night, even in the winter seasons. he climbed up Usagi's gundam and jumped into the cockpit before Usagi could close it all the way.

"Yeah! Get out!" Usagi said, about to open the cockpit.

"No, you said it yourself, it's going to get cold." Heero said mockingly. "Better keep warm, it's warmer when people share body heat." Usagi looked at him with a deathglare. "Besides, I don't trust you alone."

Usagi was tired. too tired to fight him on this one. She sighed and found a comfortable position on the floor. The cockpit is fairly large for just one person, but with two...It felt very small. Heero joined her on the floor and it was hard for them not to end up touching one another. Within ten minutes, they decided on their postions. Heero had his back against the cockpit wall, and Usagi had her back against his chest. They reasoned that was the only reasonable way to sleep...though they each had their own reasons for that position, a growing love for one another.

---

In a dark cell, Minako wondered if the others would try and locate her. She had been asleep but awoke when she heard a noise. She tried to move, but her hands were bound together behind her back. She could feel something around her neck, not too tight that she couldn't breathe, but tight enough. It took her a while to stand, but she managed it. Iron bars made up one wall of her cell, the other three were solid brick and concrete. She slowly started to walk towards the bars, but she couldn't walk all the way to them. She stopped when she felt a tug on her neck. A chain extended from the farthest wall to her neck. 'Great. Just my luck.'

She heard the noise again. It was faint, but it sounded like metal clanging together. She strained her ears to hear. Again she heard the noise, louder this time. She waited and soon a guard walked in front of her cell. The guard turned and looked at her. She stood still, eyeing him. Attached to his belt was what made the noise she heard. A ring with about ten keys on it was looped over his belt.

The guard smiled at her and licked his lips. He stepped closer and placed his hands on the bars. "You look like the kind of woman that could use a bit of company." The guard grabbed hold of the ring of keys and held on out. Minako studied the key and locked its appearance in her memory. The guard unlocked the iron door and stepped inside.

Minako was about three feet away from the iron bars. Once the guard took a step inside, Minako jumped and kicked both feet out at the guard. They contacted his chest and made him fall backwards, out of the cell. Minako landed back on her feet and used one of her feet to pull the door closed. "Sick bastard." She said under her breath. 'I hope my friends find me soon...'

---

hotaru bolted upright in her bed when her alarm began to beep. The clock flashed five am. Hotaru hit the alarm off and got ready for the day. She had cried herself to sleep last night, and she was ready to begin her next task, find the killer. She knew it was Mamoru Chiba. She had recongized him and she knew it was her fault that the doctors were killed. Chiba had come to get her for informing Dr M about him. 'Setsuna...' Hotaru thought. 'What have I done?'

She didn't know what to do about Heero. Dr j was gone, so who would he work for? The question was on her mind when she entered her lab on the Winner Family's Industrial Colony. She continued to ponder the question when an engineer came running in.

"Dr T, ma'am." The engineer said. "Sorry to bother you, but the Chief Engineer, Mr. Barbitz, wishes to speak with you."

Hotaru nodded and made her way to Barbitz. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit, standing in front of a new shuttle for the Mr. Winner. "Ah, Dr T." He smiled when he saw her. "I have heard what had happened yesterday, I believe you are the new Dr in charge." it was more a statement then a question.

Hotaru didn't respond. Was she? She knew that she was chosen as Dr J's apprentise a year ago, but did that qualify her to order the gundams? Her answer was 'yes, of course, I know what to do. I know how each gundam works, their abilities, their functions...' "What is it that you need?"

Barbitz frowned. "Mr. Winner has been threatened by someone calling themselves Chiba. This man claims to be the head of an antipeace organization, Alcose. This shuttle was designed for mazimum protection." He motioned to the shuttle behind him. "I think it is time that the gundam pilots are brought back together."

"you are aware that Mr. Winner IS one of those gundam pilots." Hotaru pointed out.

"Yes, and he would be in danger, but I asked him not too long ago, if he would fight again, he did not hesitate to answer an affirmative." Barbitz replied.

"I see. I will speak with Mr. Winner personally and see what he thinks would be the best course of action. He is the one who funds my organization." With that, Hotaru left Barbitz and headed to see Mr. Winner.

---

Usagi was the first to wake. Her laptop had chirped with the alarm she had set. 'I'm too tired...Five more minutes." She ignored the alarm. She was about to fall back asleep when an arm moved over her and turned the alarm off. 'What the?' then she remembered Heero was behind her.

"How can you sleep with that horrible alarm?"

"I try to ignore it." Usagi said, she stretched out her legs and knew it was a bad idea. In the small space, her legs brushed against Heero's. Her back had pressed more into his chest. She froze. "Sorry...just stretching." She moved back into her orignal position.

"Hn." Heero said. Usagi thought that had meant to be a "Yeah, whatever." by the way he said it.

"Hn." Usagi mimicked. That rewarded her a laugh. "Hey. Stop laughing at me!" Usagi tried to turn to face him. It only brought them closer together.

Heero continued to laugh. He hadn't laughed like that since....since....Hell, he didn't remember ever laughing like that. It to be honest, it felt good. "Why should I?" Their faces were close. He put a hand behind her and leaned closer to her.

Usagi could have sworn she stopped breathing. He was very close...and topless...She mentally shook her head. She wanted to say something smart back to him, but words wouldn't leave her mouth. She was speechless, for once in her life. No one was been able to make her speechless, not even Chiba...she wanted to smack herslef. 'Chiba was nothing! I never should have spent my time with him!' She looked at Heero. 'Heero on the other hand...' She moved closer to him.

Heero bent his head closer to hers but the moment was shattered when a sharp beeping sound came from his pants. "Shit." He leaned back and grabbed the beeper from his pocket. He read the readout and sighed.

"Time for work?" Usagi said, reginaing her voice. 'He almost kissed me!'

Heero glanced at her. "Yeah." 'Dr T...the woman that I saw earlier...' they both got up and Heero left Usagi's gundam to go to his own. He grabbed the supplies from the night before and threw them into his gundam. When he sat in the cockpit of Wing Zero, he opened a connection with Dr T. "Hn."

---

Usagi got dressed in a white tank top and short blue jean shorts. She checked her e-mail. Dr M had sent her a message.

Starbuck, be careful with Chiba. My friend, Dr T, has told me about the killings as well. She is now placed in charge of the gundam pilots. You are to be under her orders as well, understand? Cooperate with them.

Your new mission, gather the five gundam pilots. You will nedd all the help you can get. Mamoru Chiba, during the last four months, has made some powerful friends. He is now the leader of a group known as Alcose. You are to help the gundam pilots defeat the group, you must get the Arkaine Crystal. We are all counting on you.

Dr M

Usagi replied and opened a connection with Heero. "Heero?"

Heero came onto the screen, he had on a green tank top and black shorts that stopped at his knees. "Yeah."

"Did you get new orders from Dr T?"

Heero nodded. "We are going to get ammo before going after the others. Are you aware of who the other pilots are?" Usagi nodded. "Do you know about Alcose?" Again Usagi nodded. "Good. Follow me." With that, Heero started up towards the sky. Usagi was close behind.

---

Tow hours later, Their gundams were armed and ready for anything. Quatre was going to wait on his colony until the others were found and brought back. He needed to take care of a few last things before he could turn over the colony to his people.

"Once you locate the others, you need to return here. The other gundams are in hiding here." Quatre said.

"All but Wufei's." Usagi said, climbing up into her gundam.

Quatre didn't reply. He walked away from Wing Zero and Moon Star. Then, they left.

"If we split up, We can get done faster." Usagi said. "There's really only two we can get right now."

"Affirmative. Duo and Trowa." Heero cringed when he said Duo.

Usagi smiled. "You don't like Duo?"

"Hn."

---

They split up. Usagi was going to get Duo, and Heero was going to get Trowa.

Heero stood, looking at the same complex he had his last mission in. 'Ironic...' He turned and walked into a circus tent. Every seat in the tent was taken. In the middle of the tent, Trowa was standing on the trunk of an elephant. One of his feet was behind him while his upper body was leaning forward. He wore a white and red stripped pair of pants without a shirt. He also wore small white gloves and a red pointed hat that had a small yellow ball at the end. Heero would've killed the person who tried to get him to wear that outfit.

The crowd started counting down form five. When the said "Go" after one, Trowa jumped off of the elephant and grabbed a bar hanging from above. He swirled around the bar a few times before letting go and hitting a trampilene. The elephant was now up on it's two back legs, it's trunk in a 's' curve. Trowa bounced and did flips on the trampilene before landing on the ground, right below the elephant. The crowd cheered.

Twenty minutes later, Heero was backstage with Trowa. "I'll go back. Give me five minutes to get ready." Trowa walked off.

Heero waited and when Trowa returned, he wore a long sleeved, dark green shirt and dark blue jean pants. The left the circus and Heero saw a shuttle taking off. 'I know that shuttle...i've seen it before...but where." Heero asked. The shuttle looked familuar, but he couldn't remember where he had saw it. He shrugged it off and soon they were on their way back to Quatre's colony.

---

Usagi landed her gundam in a junkyard. 'Shouldn't have a problem being seen.' she reasoned. She walked around until she found the only building. 'Hilde's Junkyard' she read off the sign on the door. She stepped up to it and knocked. A man around Heero's age opened the door. He had a long braid that reached half way down his thigh.

"Why, hello there. What can I do for you?" the man looked Usagi up and down.

"Well, for starters..." she looked him up and down, "you can come with me and leave this junkyard."

The man smiled. "Love too babe. The name's Duo." He held out his hand.

"Usagi," they shook hands, but Usagi never let go of his. She held his hand frimly and pulled him out of the door, letting the door close. "You are coming with me, Duo Maxwell, gundam pilot of Deathscythe."

Duo looked at her. "Who are you?" He pulled his hand free.

"Your new partner. I am ordered to gather the gundam pilots. You are aware of a Dr T?" He nodded. "She's your new leader." She explained what had happened.

"Damn." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm a hurting man...Dr G was a good friend, if you're nice you'd keep me company..."

Usagi smiled. "Sure, I'll keep you company...while we go back to Quatre's place so you can get your gundam."

Duo frowned. He told Hilde he had to take a sudden vacation. His excuse was the death of a close friend. Then they went back to Usagi's gundam.

"Whoa! Nice!" Duo said, eyeing the gundam. "Did T have this made?"

"No, I did. I call her Moon Star." Usagi said proudly. They entered the cockpit and Usagi sat in the seat while Duo had to stand near it. Then they were off, heading back to the Winner Family's Industrial Colony.

---

Heero, Quatre, and Trowa were waiting near Moon Star before Usagi and Duo got out of the cockpit. Usagi was the first to leave, Duo insisted on lady's first. Usagi landed about five feet from the group. Duo landed beside her.

Duo tossed his arm around Usagi's shoulders and said "I'm sorry babe, but it just wasn't going to work out between us. I'm terribly sorry if I broke your heart." He looked really sorry, then he kissed her cheek and moved towards the others.

Usagi stood stunned. 'Did he just...' She watched Duo move away and seriously debated whether or not to throw something at the back of his head. Heero was more stunned though. He glared at Duo and balled his fists. He looked like he wanted blood...Duo's specifically.

"This is Usagi." Quatre said, continueing his conversation with Trowa, like nothing happened.

"Nice to meet you Trowa." Usagi greeted. Trowa only nodded. 'The enigma...' Usagi thought.

"So, any idea about where Wufei might be?" Duo asked.

"Not a clue." Usagi said. Quatre agreed. Heero and Trowa kept silent.

"Bummer." Duo put his hands behind his head. "What now?"

"Now you join me and I'll explain more about the group Alcose." Hotaru said. No one replied. They followed her to a lab room and waited patiently. "The Alcose began to show themselves about four monthes ago. I believe that is when Chiba left."

Usagi nodded. "Mamoru Chiba," as she said his name, a picture of him appeared on a wall, "stole a valuable crystal that belongs to my supierers. I was sent after him to retrieve this item and to bring him in to custody. He is wanted for armed robbery, attempted murder, and, as far as I know, at least 40 cases of murder."

"Those murder charges are from the base on Earth. He infultrated the base and killed everyone inside." Hotaru continued. "The Alcose group claims full responsibility for his actions. It is believed that he is the leader of the group." She paused. "My sources tell me he tried to pay a visit to Miss Relena Peacecraft yesterday, before she had to participate in the peace settlement."

Usagi thought about the shuttle she saw leaving the colony right as she was docking. And with that, she remember that same shuttle leaving the Earth before she and Heero discovered everyone in the base was dead. She quickly put two and two together and explained it to everyone, as well as a descripition of the shuttle.

"I saw that shuttle leave the colony Trowa was on." Heero said, no realizing where he had seen that shuttle before.

"Now we know what to look for. Next time you see that shuttle, follow it." Hotaru said. "For now, I want you Usagi and Heero to go and talk with Relena's guards about Chiba's visit. The rest of you need to wait. You gundams are still coming out of storage."

-----

Well, that will have to do for this chapter. Its not exactly as I wanted it to be...but I needed to get this updated before leaving you all for a whole week. I'll make the fifth chapter extra juicy for yinz.

Thank you for my readers and especially my reviewers:

randomwriter88 and PenguinAttack

Mooneyes 


	5. Chapter 5

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- Well, I'm back!! Anyone miss me? -silence- ... Oh, come on! You're trying to tell me that no one missed me that whole time!!! -more silence- Well, humph! -stamers away-

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Five

-----

Heero and Usagi flown back to Earth to Relena's estate. They left their gundams behind at Quatre's colony so they could be repaired and looked over. They would need their gundams in perfect condition. They borrowed on of Quatre's smaller shuttles. No one would suspect that two gundam pilots were onboard.  
Relena welcomed them with open arms. "Welcome! It is nice to see you again Miss Tsukino." Usagi smiled and explained the reason why they were there. "Yes, of course. I will have my guards meet us in the den." She signaled a servant and escourted them towards the den. "Is this Chiba person the one who took Minako"  
"Yes, I saw him with my own eyes." Usagi said. "Before I was close enough to stop him, he somehow disappeared. One second I saw him over Minako, the next, they were gone." And she knew how. The Arkaine Crystal. Sure it can send someone from dimension to dimension...but it can also move someone from one location in a dimension to another in that same dimension. Though it is rare to do and can only happen once or twice in each dimension before the crystal is drained of energy and needs to rest at the Core. 'Chiba's taking a lot of chances'  
"I see." Relena paused when a knock was heard. Her personal guards, with the exception of Minako, walked into the room and took seats. Relena took a few minutes to explain everything to ther guards.  
"Mamoru Chiba?" Makoto said. "He was nothing"  
"He wanted to see Miss Relena. He wouldn't take no for an answer until force was almost used." Ami professed.  
"He said something about how he needed to see Miss Relena and how important it was that he do so." Rei put her two cents in. "Of course we didn't let him get near Miss Relena's door"  
Usagi thought about it. 'Why would he want to see Relena?' A small voice replied 'Because she is the Vice Foreign Minister. That's why. Why would any evil person want to see her?' She didn't need to answer that question. Mamoru had wanted to get Relena out of the picture. With Relena dead, he could easily take control of the Earth Sphere. People would be divistated and follow him because of fear. She looked at Heero, they seemed to be thinking the same thing, though neither of them spoke a word.

"Hn." Heero said and stood. Usagi took this as the time to leave. She stood and they said their farewells to the guards and Relena.

"If you need any help with this Chiba, please feel free to ask. I will spare a few of my guards." She motioned to three of them. "They are MS trained."

Usagi nodded. "I will, but for now, you'll need to be careful. Next time you see Chiba, tell me." And they left.

---

The shutle Quatre had lend them was small. Only two people could sit in it. As they were acending farther up into the Earth's atmosphere, something finally clicked in Usagi's head.

"Damn it!" Usagi yelled. She punched a few of the controls. The lights flickered and went out. A few faint lights were all that remained on.

Heero looked at her. "What?"

Usagi took a moment to settle down. "Four times." She said softly. Heero just stared at her, waiting for her to explain. "Four times that bastard slipped through my grasp."

"Chiba." Heero knew. "How is it four?"

Usagi sighed. "the first time was when he shot me. The next time I saw him was when he took Minako. But that was the third time I had a chance to stop him." She remembered the shuttle that had past her when she first entered this dimension. "I was going to see Relena. He was leaving. I didn't know it was him in the shuttle...but now I do. It was the same shuttle that was leaving Earth, right before we found all those people dead."

Heero looked at her in shock. Chiba slipped through her hands four times....and twice for him. No one has ever been able to just slip past him twice. Once was somewhat rare, but twice! He wanted to slap himself. How could that have happened!?

They remained silent until they passed through the atmosphere. Heero commanded the shuttle to remain in Earth's orbit.

The shuttle had four rooms. A cockpit, a bathroom, a storage area, and a room for anything else. The cockpit was small, and the bathroom had a small sink, tiolet and a step in shower. The bathroom was located in the far back, the cockpit was of course in the front. The storage area was located under the other three rooms. The fourth room was between the cockpit and bathroom. The room was a combination of a kitchen, dinning room, and bedroom. There was a fridge, freezer, and microwave on a counter in the back left corner, and a small table with two bolted in chairs in the back right. There was one bed on either side near the front by the cockpits.

Once the shuttle stilled, Usagi stood and slowly moved out of the cockpit. She slid the door that seperated the cockpit and the bed area open and walked to her bed. She grabbed her laptop and flipped it open.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, sitting across from her on his bed. Their knees touched.

"E-mailing Dr T, letting her know what we know." And Usagi did just that, but she also sent a copy of the e-mail to Dr M. But Heero didn't need to know that. She tried to ignore the fact that while they were in this shuttle, they were always going to be so close together. She put her laptop away and stood. "I'm hungry, do you want anything?"

Before heero could reply, the shuttle shook and caused Usagi to lose her balance. He reached out to steady her but that only caused her to fall forward, right ontop of him. They remained still and the shaking began to stop. Heero looked at her and smiled. "Hungry for what?"

Usagi stared at him. When he smiled, which was close to never, he looked very handsome. Hell, even sexy. Her breath caught for a moment. "What do you want?"

Heero stared up at her, and she stared back at him. Without another word, they kissed. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, but it bacame full of passion. A loud beeping sound jerked them apart.

"Damn." Heero said.

"Duty calls." Usagi got up and went into the cockpit, Heero soon followed. "looks like we have company."

The beeping stopped when Usagi pressed a button, and sure enough, an image of a shuttle appeared. It wasn't familar, so they knew it wasn't Chiba. Heero hailed the shuttle.

A moment later, they recieved word that it was just a passenger shuttle going to Earth and that it poses no threat. This was always good. Usagi had the shuttle do several scans of the area. The only reason why they continued to remain in this small shuttle was so they could kept watch for Mamoru. If they spotted him, they would follow him. That was the plan. But the shuttle's scan's showed nothing.

"Chiba must be staying low for a while." Usagi reported to Heero.

---

Two hours later, all of the gundams were on dock and ready for anything. Each was carring a lot of extra ammo. Usagi and Heero had just landed and were on their way to meet with the other pilots and Dr T.

"Dr T!" a scientist yelled, running over to the six pilots and T.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Turn on the news."

She did just that, a computer screen beeped to life and the news came on. Relena Peacecraft's picture was displayed. Beside it read "Murdered Of The Peace."

"Oh my god..." Hotaru gasped. Everyone remained silent, a newsman came on.

"Miss Relena Peacecraft was found dead in her bedroom just one hour ago. Her guards found her in front of a fireplace. She died due to blunt force trauma. Criminalists believe that she was hit in the head with the bottom of a lamp that was found two feet away from her. Some believe that one of the visiters that had come to see Miss Relena only about two and a half hours before had something to do with her death. The visiters were a man and a woman named Usagi Tsukino. No one knows the identity of the man." The reporter paused, looking down at his papers. "No fingerprints were found on the lamp, but blonde hair was found in Miss Relena's hands. The hair does not match Miss Relena's, so the hair belongs to someone else. The DNA of th ehair suggests that the attacker was a woman. Usagi Tsukino has blonde hair and police are looking for her. Usagi Tsukino is wanted for questioning and-"

Hotaru turned it off. "Bull shit!"

"Like hell they only want me for questioning!" Usagi said. "They need to blame someone and they want to blame me!" Everyone looked at her. "I didn't kill her!"

"She's right." Heero said. "She was with me the whole time. Someone else killed her."

An idea came to Usagi. "Minako..."

"What about her?" Quatre asked.

"She's one of Relena's guards, right?" Duo said.

Trowa nodded. Wufei stood there, arms crossed "So what."

"She has blonde hair." Hotaru said.

"Chiba did capture her. Chiba did want to see Relena...probably to kill her. Maybe he succeded." Usagi shivered.

"Why would he put blonde hair in Relena's hands?" Quatre asked.

"To frame Usagi. They do have a bad history together." Hotaru said. "And I bet Chiba was the one who told the guards to check in on Relena, and the one to tell the reporters about Usagi."

"If that's the case, then Chiba doesn't know about Heero." Usagi said.

---

Three days later, police stopped looking for Usagi. Relena's other guards had told them about how one of their guards were missing, and that that guard had blonde hair. Scientists were working on comparing the DNA found on the hair to that of Minako Aino. It had matched.

The world was in disaster. There were riots everywhere. Counrties began to raly up their troops. The colonies joined in treaties against any country on Earth, yet each colony despised the other.

There was still no sign of Chiba and his group, Alcose. That also ment that there was still no sign of Minako. No one knows where this Alcose group is. No one knows where to find Minako, and the police are looking for her. Reporters speculate that she ran off and decided to get revenge on Relena, so she killed her.

And there was still one big question remaining.

How did he get close enough to Relena to kill her?

-----

This chapter is short, I know...but I hade just got home and worked on this...after sleeping like a rock for ten hours.....lol. Read and review please and thank you.

I heart the following

Randomwriter88 and PenguinAttack

Mooneyes 


	6. Chapter 6

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- Damn it!!! Writers block!!! I was so stuck on this chapter.... normally, though, I only get done with at the most four chapters before I get stuck and begin another story...which is why this is my very first published story...I hate writer's block, but I got this one done any ways! Whoop!

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Six

-----

"Sir?" A man's voice called from the hall just outside of an open door.

"What is it?" an irritated voice replied from the darkness of the room.

"Everything is going to plan, sir, just like you said it would."

"Of course it is!" The man said, "That better not have been the only reason for disturbing me!"

"No...NO Sir!" the man said hesitantly. "What about the girl? Why keep her here...alive even?"

"I have a feeling we will need her later..." the man smirked.

The man in the hall smiled. He knew the meaning behind his lord's words. "Yes Sir!" He saluted and walked away. The door was slammed from within. An evil laugh could be heard through out the halls.

---

Minako tried to hide her tears. 'That bastard! He cut my hair! My beautiful hair!' She subconsciously combed her hair with her hand. 'He'll pay.'

A click startled her from her thoughts. "Who's there?" She demanded from her place on her bed. No one replied. "I demand to know-"

"You are in no position to demand anything!" A man's voice barked from the other side of her dark quarters. She fell into silence. "Don't tell me, Minako Aino finally is able to shut her mouth."

Minako growled. "What do you want, Chiba!" She spat out. 'I curse the man with that name!'

"Your cooperation." He smiled, walking close enough that she could see him better. "Drink this." He held out a glass that seemed to be full of water. "You must be thirsty."

'Of course I'm thirsty, you ass! You haven't allowed me to eat or drink for two days! At least!' She looked closely at the drink. "What is it? Poison?"

Chiba laughed. "Now now...there's no point in me poisoning you, now is there." He stroked her cheek. "Just drink up this water."

Minako pushed his hand away. "And if I say no?"

He smiled again. "Then..." He moved his jacket slightly, a gun was resting at his hip. "Drink."

Minako wasn't afraid of death, but... She grabbed the glass and sniffed the clear liquid. No scent...just like water... "I want to see you take a sip first."

"And why would I do that?" He sat beside her. "I'm not the one who's dehydrated. You need all the water you can get." He looked away and closed his eyes.

'He's tempting me...' Minako thought. 'I could grab the gun form him and shot him! I could escape through the door he left open...But most of all...he's tempting me to drink this.' She looked down at the glass.

"You never know when you will get another chance to get a drink, Minako. You could die of dehydration before then." She could hear his voice...taunting her.

'Shut up!' She mentally screamed at him. 'Just shut up already!' She rolled the glass between her hands. "What do you want from me...I know this isn't just water." 'Why else are you waiting for me to drink before leaving...'

Mamoru looked at her. "Oh, and what makes you think that?" Minako didn't reply. "Fine, you don't want the drink..." He took the glass. "You don't need to drink it." He stood and waited for her reaction.

'I knew it!' she thought gleefully. 'It is poison! You're only standing there, waiting for me to say Oh Please, no, come back, I'll drink it!, but I wont! HA!' She sat silently, watching him.

Chiba waited for another three seconds. Minako still didn't move. "Fine, that was your last chance." He walked away and closed the door to her quarters. Minako could fell the tension lifting from her shoulders. Having that glass of liquid in her hands left her in a worse state than she was already in...She wanted water...and she was just about ready to kill for it.

---

"WHAT!!??" Wufei yelled at Duo.

Usagi and the pilots were sitting around a table, playing poker. That was until just about three seconds ago. Now Duo was running around the room, Wufei hot on his heels.

"Sorry Wu-man, but it's true! You don't have a sex drive. How do we know you're not ga- OUCH!" Duo screeched.

Wufei finally got his hand on Duo's braid, and tugged, but then he lost his grip and Duo was free, running around again.

Quatre sighed. "Why does Duo always need to be such a pain?"

"This happens often?" Usagi asked.

Trowa nodded. "Very."

Heero looked like he was ready to pull out his gun and shoot the pair of pilots.

Usagi sighed along with Quatre. "I'll stop them." Quatre, Trowa and Heero raised an eyebrow at her. "You'll see..." She knew they wanted to know how...She stood and waited for Duo and Wufei to pay attention to her...which they didn't. She stood in their way.

"Whoa!" Duo said and stopped right before running into her. Wufei slammed into him, knocking all three down.

Usagi stood and looked down at the two tangled up pilots. "Duo, if I may ask a question."

Duo looked up. "Only if you can hurry and put a skirt on and stand right there again..." Usagi balled her fists. "Or not..."

"How do you know Wufei's sex life?" Usagi asked. Everyone was silent. Five pairs of eyes looked at her in shock. Three then moved onto Duo and Wufei, who kept looking at Usagi. "Do you have your own special part in it?"

Duo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Wufei jumped to his feet and away from Duo. Trowa and Heero smiled devilishly, and Quatre blushed.

"WE. ARE. NOT. INVOLVED." Wufei tried to remain calm. "HOW. COULD. YOU. EVEN. SUGGEST."

"Quiet Wufei." Usagi said calmly. "I was proving a point. Duo can't say anything about your sex life because he doesn't know about it."

Duo remained quite. Usagi sat back down at the table and shuffled the cards. "Playing?" She asked the aw-struck pilots.

"Yes." Quatre, Heero, and Trowa replied. Wufei simply sat at the table. Duo stood and moved to right behind Usagi.

"You're...very..." The words got caught in his throat.

"What Maxwell?" Usagi stood, starring him in the eyes, though he was taller, so she had to look up at him.

"I wouldn't finish what you started." Heero stood as well, his gun out and aimed at Duo.

Duo smiled. "I think Heero has a crush on someone..." Duo finally said, moving away from Usagi and putting an arm around Heero. "Why so protective, huh?"

Usagi sat back down and dealt the cards, her face not giving away anything. "Change of subject. Does anyone know how the late guards of Relena are taking the murder?"

"Just fine." A familiar female voice said. Usagi turned. Hotaru Tomoe was standing in the doorway, five other women with her.

"Not more women..." Wufei growled.

"These are Relena's guards." Hotaru said. "The three MS pilots wish to help you on your missions. The other two will be helping me here. Now if you'd excuse me, I have work to do." Hotaru left just as quickly as she came, two of the five women followed her.

"Rei, Ami, Makoto." Usagi nodded. "Nice to see you all doing well."

---

"Those are your MS?" Duo said when all nine pilots were in the hangar. "They...don't look like regular MS..."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Rei growled.

Wufei smirked. 'This woman isn't so bad.'

Makoto kept staring at Trowa. 'He's so gorgeous...and mysterious.' Surprised? No 'He looks like my old boyfriend' lol. Trowa couldn't see Makoto's stares, because his set of long bangs blocked his vision.

Quatre looked confused. "So...what are they?"

Ami smiled. "They're a mix between the Leo, and Taurus MS modules, with s little style of their own. I helped design them." She professed. Quatre looked at her in awe.

Rei pointed to her mainly red colored MS, "This is FlameSniper."

Ami stood near her own, mainly blue, MS. "IceFox."

Duo looked at the green one, "Let me guess, that's one's called EarthCat?"

Makoto punched him. "ThunderCrash"

"OK. ouch...There's only three of you, yet four MS." Duo said, massaging his bruised arm.

"Dah! Mr. Obvious. We weren't done yet!" Rei yelled.

"The last one belongs to the only other MS trained pilot that acted as a guard for Relena Peacecraft." Usagi said. "Minako Aino. The same person Mamoru Chiba took and tried to frame me with." She nodded towards the other MS, it was mainly colored an orange-yellow. "Her MS is called LoveSpell."

"Very good. How do you know all of this?" Ami asked.

"Classified." Heero said, agreeing with everything Usagi had said.

"Jeez...Talk about two peas in a pod." Makoto said.

Trowa finally spoke. "Anyone have an idea where to find this Mamoru Chiba or the group Alcose?" No one replied. "hmm"

Usagi walked to her gundam and into the cockpit. She came back out with a keyboard and screen that was still attached to the inside of the gundam. "Ami! I need your mini computer!" She yelled.

Everyone was curious as to what Usagi was doing. They all went to her gundam and watched as Ami handed her computer over. Usagi used several cords to plug the mini computer into the keyboard and screen she dragged out. Heero looked over her shoulder, as did Ami. (The three computer people...Though Usagi really isn't that smart...but in my fic she is, so HA!)

Usagi started up the computers and a search log opened. "I'm going to search through, not only the files of the solar system I have collected, but also the files you have on your computer as well." Usagi explained to Ami.

"I see, then... Here, allow me." Ami took her computer in her hands, instead of it dangling in air and opened up her own search. "What are we searching for?"

Usagi typed a few words into the computer. "Extreme magnetic fields. Disturbances in the time frame, any kind of energy that's not supposed to be there."

Ami stared at her. "Um...ok." She typed frantically at her computer. When they were done typing. They each set their own computer down and climbed off of the gundam, the other's followed.

"Why are you searching for time frame stuff and so forth..." Duo asked. This time, no one else thought it was a stupid question.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Usagi smiled. "But I'm afraid that's classified information. For now at least."

"Whoa! Hold it." Wufei grabbed Usagi by her upper arm. "We're working together!"

"Yeah!" Rei said, grabbing Usagi's other arm. "Tell us what's going on!"

"Ask Dr T!" Usagi spat back. "Whatever she knows is what you are allowed to know too."

"Just where are you from, anyway!" Makoto demanded.

"I told you who I was before. Relena knew where I came from. I thought she told you all everything." Usagi mocked.

"It seems our own words come crashing back to us." Ami said, she too, got in Usagi's way.

"I am a Dimensional Rift Rider, Class A. My ID number is 118-120-1141-6778. I am from the Dimensional Core, which is the headquarters for the Rift Riders. I was sent here to apprehend the fugitive, Mamoru Chiba." That was all she could say...She wasn't sure if Dr M, Setsuna, allow here to tell them about the Arkaine Crystal.

Everyone blinked. "You know...she's right." Ami finally said. "She did tell us that when we first met."

Rei and Makoto nodded. Rei let go of her and backed off. "I remember now." Wufei didn't move, nor release his grip. That was, until Heero released it for him.

"The search will take a while." Usagi said. "I'm going to go to the gym." And she left.

---

Three hours later, Usagi stepped out of a bath. She quickly dried herself off and dressed in a white tank and blue jeans shorts. She put her long hair up in it's usual meatball style. It was 17:30, or 5:30 pm, and she was starved.

She walked into the Mess Hall and saw the other eight pilots already stuffing their faces. She grabbed herself a tray and filled it with boneless chicken and mashed potatoes. She added corn and grabbed a small plastic container of pudding for afterwards. She sat beside Heero and started eating.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Rei said. "Late to dinner. What were you doing, sleeping?"

Usagi glared at her. "First of all, I'm never late for a meal. Second, I wasn't sleeping. Third, who said I had to be here when you got here!" Her voice was rising a little. "Forth, mind your own business. Fifth, I was training for when the time comes and I have to face off with Chiba! Sixth-" Heero stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Ok...we get the idea." Heero whispered to her.

Rei growled. "What was the sixth! I want to know."

Heero looked at Rei carefully. "Fine, but ONLY the sixth, no more!" Usagi nodded. Heero removed his hand.

"Sixth, you should've been training too!" Usagi stuck her tongue out and started eating again.

"She has a point Rei." Makoto said. "Even I was training. Ami trained with me. Where were you?"

Rei's cheeks pinked slightly. 'Watching Wufei...' "Not your business."

"And the winner of this battle is...Usagi!" Duo said, raising one of Usagi's arms. Usagi smiled in victory. Trowa smirked and Quatre smiled. They have all grown fond of Usagi in the last few days.

A loud beep brought everyone back to reality. "What the-" Usagi said. Then she realized what it was. "The search is done." She quickly stuffed her face some more and hurried off to the hangar. Everyone else followed quickly behind.

When they reached the hangar, several engineers were surrounding Moon Star. "Whoa!" Usagi yelled as she continued to run to her gundam. "Back off!" They did as she said.

She quickly jumped up her gundam and rested near the cockpit, the keyboard in hand. Ami joined her by her own mini computer.

"My computer is still searching..." Ami said.

"Mine found several matches to my search." Usagi smiled. She burned the information onto a disc and took the disc from the computer in the cockpit. She replaced the screen and keyboard and waited for Ami. "Still searching?"

"Yeah." Ami said.

"What did you search?" Usagi asked.

"Everything you said. I have the computer running every possible link to the search words. I have a lot of data on here, so it may take a long while..." Ami replied.

Usagi nodded. "Hopefully, we wont have to wait that long, I may already have the answer to our question. Keep the search going though."

They both descended the gundam and onto the floor where seven pilots waited patiently.

"Well?" Wufei asked, slightly out of breath.

"Did you have any luck?" Quatre asked.

Usagi ordered an engineer to bring a larger computer on wheels over to her gundam, the man nodded and left to do her biding. "I still need to check the data I received."

Heero put in his security code into the computer that was brought to them. The computer beeped to life. Usagi put the disc in and a lot of data started to roll down the screen. "This may take a while. We'll call you if anything shows up." Heero said.

The four gundam pilots and three MS pilots nodded and left. Heero was left with Usagi to check all the data. Usagi was glad Heero stayed. Two pairs of eyes are better than one when looking through a lot of info.

-----

THE END! What will Heero and Usagi find out? Will they finally know the location of Minako and Mamoru? And what on Earth is going on...on Earth? All that and more, next time on Dimensional Rift Rider!

I know...that was lame. lol. Well, another chapter down, only about ten more to go! -dies- jk

I heart all my reviewers!! Though there isn't many...two! and one of which only reviewed once! -sigh-

I'm moving my fic from the category Sailor Moon, to Gundam Wing/AC because this is more of a Gundam Wing fic, you really don't need to know about Sailor Moon to understand this fic.

Thank you

Mooneyes 


	7. Chapter 7

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- Here's yet another chapter to my story. Does the tension build up?...Is there more drama? Read and find out! lol

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Seven

-----

The computer that Usagi and Heero were using had two sets of keyboards and monitors. Usagi had split all the data she had collected so that they could go through it all quickly.

It was nearing eight o'clock by the time they both finished looking through the data. Usagi sighed. "I found nothing that jumps out as obvious."

Heero nodded. "Let's go through it again, taking our time. Maybe we'll see something we've missed."

Usagi sighed and started looking over the data again. She used paper and pen to take notes on the times and dates of some of the possible matches to what she was looking for. Heero was doing the same.

It was nearing midnight when Duo walked up to them. "How's it going?"

"Horrible." Usagi yawned. "I'm not even half way done going through my data with a fine tooth comb."

"Yikes." Duo looked over their shoulders. "Ami wanted to know if her computer had found anything yet, and if it was of any help."

Heero picked up Ami's mini computer, which she had left for them. "It found possible matches, but it still isn't done with the whole search."

Duo yawned. "OK, well, you two can stay up all night, doing only god knows what. I'm going to bed."

"Don't forget to update Ami." Usagi said. She never took her eyes off of a screen. Her hand was moving mechanically over the paper.

After another ten minutes, Usagi stopped and blinked. "Oh...my..." she glanced down at her packet of paper.

"What is it?" Heero asked, looking over at her.

"I think I found the time and place of where Minako was taken." Usagi explained. "We were on an L4 colony, because of the treaty Relena was working on..." Heero nodded. "This time and space disturbance here," Usagi pointed to the information she had written down on paper, and then to the information on her screen, "That's the exact time and place Chiba took Minako."

Heero blinked. "How...how did he disappear with her? We were all there!" He was referring to Relena's other guards.

Usagi yawned again. "I'm tired." She took the disc out of the computer and grabbed her pen and paper. "I'll explain everything in the morning."

Heero was about to argue, but Usagi was already half way to the door. He shook his head and went to go to bed himself.

---

"Did she drink it this time?" Chiba asked.

"Yes." came the simple reply from a soldier. "She's unconscious even as we speak."

"Good." Chiba smiled. "Inform Dr. Rucos that he may go on with the plan."

The soldier saluted and left. Chiba looked down at a pile of papers. 'It's almost time, Usagi. Are you ready?' He thought to himself. An evil smile crossed his lips.

---

Morning came all to soon for Usagi and the other pilots. No one spoke as they gathered pancakes and waffles, sausage and bacon, and eggs onto their trays. It was when everyone...well, almost everyone was done eating that Heero had to speak.

"What did you find out last night?" He asked Usagi.

Usagi had stayed up later than she expected. She had written to Dr M to ask her if telling everyone about the Arkaine Crystal was all right, which Dr M had insisted was perfectly fine. Then Usagi stayed up even later to try and find the destination of Chiba and Minako after Chiba had taken her from the L4 colony...which Usagi failed in doing.

Everyone looked at Usagi. She stopped eating her sausage and cleared her throat. "I found the time disturbance that signals the time and place that Chiba had taken Minako from the L4 colony."

"Well, where are they!?" Rei asked.

"I have yet to find that particular piece of info out." Usagi retorted.

Rei looked ready to kill, so Ami spoke up. "We can mark or identify the particular readings of energy that was needed to cause that disturbance, and then go through disturbances that occurred at that same time, or a few seconds afterwards and see if we get a match." Everyone looked at Ami like she was an alien from another galaxy. "And if we find that same energy disturbance, we will know where Chiba took Minako."

Usagi smiled. 'You can always count on Ami to solve a problem.' "Perfect! Let's get right on it!" She grabbed Ami's wrist and ran from the Mess Hall.

"Stupid women..." Wufei growled and continued eating his eggs.

"Excuse me!" Rei said, giving Wufei her death glare. "I don't see any guys working on solving the problems at hand. All you guys are sitting around doing nothing, while the girls are finding Mamoru!"

"Uh huh..." Duo said, for once sticking up for Wufei. (It was the hard hit on the male gender...he's not sticking up for Wufei...) "But yet I see...Two women just sitting here."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "None the less..." she turned to face Wufei. "Women are NOT stupid! Nor are we weak!"

Wufei stood. "Women ARE weak! All of you!"

Makoto stood and clenched her fists. "I can beat your ass any day!"

Quatre sweat dropped. "Please, settle down..."

Wufei and Rei both looked at him, "NO!"

"I can beat your ass too, Wu-cus!"

Duo laughed, "Wu-cus!"

Trowa and Heero looked confused. "Wu-cus?"

Duo stopped laughing. "Yeah, like...Mucus...Wu-cus!" He started laughing again.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Wufei growled at Duo. He looked ready to pounce on his fellow pilot, and kill.

---

Minako slowly awoke. She blinked to try to knock the sleep out of her eyes. Everything around her was white. "Where...where am I?" She asked groggily.

"You're in the infirmary. You took a bad hit to the head on your last mission. Do you remember?" a man's voice replied.

"No..." Minako tried to sit up, but hands pushed her back down.

"Not yet. Would you like me to tell you what happened on your last mission?" The voice asked. Minako nodded. "As you wish. You were on a colony in L4, protecting Miss Relena." Minako nodded, that much she remembered. "A woman, Usagi Tsukino, attacked you from behind. She left you for dead." That Minako didn't remember.

"Why would she do that? I thought she was there to help." Minako asked.

"That's what she wanted you to think...She is really working for the enemy, when you feel better, you will be released to active duty again. Understand?" the voice seemed farther away.

"Yes...I understand..." Minako fell back to sleep.

---

Usagi finished explaining to Ami everything about the Arkaine Crystal by the time they reached Ami's mini computer, which was still in the hangar by Usagi's gundam.

"So if we find out where Chiba took Minako, we'll also find out the hiding place of the group Alcose." Ami said, she picked up her computer. "It's still searching...Should I-"

"Stop the search. I don't think we'll need it." Usagi said, she put the disc into the computer from the night before and opened up the file that was when Chiba took Minako. "Here. This is it."

Ami downloaded the file onto her computer and began typing away. "This shouldn't take long..." A few seconds later, her computer beeped. "I have the energy signature. I'll put it back onto your computer, and then we can begin the next search."

Usagi nodded. The file from Ami was being transmitted to her. It only took several seconds for the whole file to download. Usagi immediately ran the search, first comparing the energy signature to time disturbances that happened the same time as the first. It took several moments, but nothing matched. Usagi then tried to search for a match in the time disturbances that happened at the latest, two minutes after the first one.

The computer beeped a match. "It worked!" Usagi jumped for joy.

The doors of the hangar burst open, and several people ran in. Duo being chased by Wufei, who was being chased by Rei. Makoto stopped the chase once she saw the looks of confusion on Ami and Usagi's faces. Quatre, Trowa and Heero came in shortly after.

"Hey..." Ami said, the trio playing follow the leader were running too close to the computers for comfort. "Please...be careful." No one listened to the calm woman.

Usagi closed her eyes. "I'll give you guys to the count of three to stop it!" Action seized. "Thank you." She looked at everyone. "We did it!"

"You found out where Chiba took Minako!?" Makoto asked.

Usagi looked at the match on the computer screen. "It's only a guess, but using the energy signature of the disturbance, we found a similar disturbance that happened exactly two seconds after Minako disappeared from the L4 colony. The coordinates suggest that the location is..." Usagi froze. "What the..."

"What?" Trowa asked. "What's the matter?"

Ami looked over Usagi's shoulder. "The moon?"

"WHAT!?" Rei said. "How could it be the moon?"

"I thought all operations on the moon were made to seize activity not long ago." Quatre said.

"Hn." Heero replied.

"They may have been shut down, but who's to say they were destroyed?" Duo asked.

"You idiot!" Wufei smacked Duo upside the head. "They were destroyed. They were self destructed by some organization Relena set up."

Duo held his head. "Oh." 'Jackass...'

"Wufei's right." Usagi said. "But all of the bases that were shut down and destroyed were on the light side of the moon."

"Light side?" Rei said. "What does that mean?"

"The side of the moon someone can see from Earth." Heero answered. "It is known as the light side. The opposite side of the Earth, the dark side."

Usagi nodded. "No one knows of a base on the dark side. The cost of electricity on the moon is very expensive, so all of the bases were on the light side so they could utilize the sun light for energy. So no one even thought about building a base on the dark side."

"Obviously Chiba doesn't care." Hotaru said from behind the group. "I want all of you to go and check out the dark side of the moon. If you find anything that looks suspicious, take pictures. No one encages the enemy. Stay in groups of two. No one is to be alone." She continued walking through the hangar and left through a different door than she came in.

"She's a mysterious little one." Duo said. "Just comes and goes, gives orders on the way...Jeez."

"Orders are orders, and we must abide none the less." Heero said, almost like a machine.

---

Everyone was in his or her respective machine. They were on their way to the dark side of the moon.

"Everyone, listen up." Usagi said. "We are going to split up into four groups. Rei, Wufei, take the upper right corner."

"Got it." Rei replied.

"Right." Wufei said.

"Makoto and Trowa will cover the upper left."

"Roger." Trowa and Makoto replied.

"Quatre and Ami will take the lower left."

"Yes ma'am." Quatre responded.

"Understood." Ami said.

"Duo, you're with me and Heero." Usagi finished.

"OK." Duo sighed. 'No cute girl for me...Heero already claimed Usagi...Oh man...'

"No one leaves their party! Is that understood." Heero ordered.

"Affirmative!"

-----

-stretch- Finally! Writer's block is killer.... I know this chapter really isn't long, but I thought that was a good place to leave off for a weekend... Until the next chapter!

Next- What will they discover on the dark side of the moon? Will they find Minako in time? What is this Dr Rucos planning for her? -looses mind- GRR...

Loads of thanks to my reviewers!

Mooneyes 


	8. Chapter 8

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- My....brain....is....fried....blah....

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Eight

-----

"Minako? Are you ready for your mission?" Chiba asked.

Minako smiled. "Yes, I want my revenge on this Usagi character. No one leaves me to die." She clenched her fists. Her eyes looked misted over, like she wasn't seeing clearly.

"Fine." Chiba replied. He started to tell her about the reports of several gundams and MS over the dark side of the moon.

---

"Nothing!" a frustrated Wufei said over the intercom. "There's nothing!"

"Agreed." Rei said quietly. "There's no sign of life anywhere..."

"Let's go through it all again." Wufei hissed. They started from one end of their area and started combing through the craters and ditches.

---

"I got nothing." Makoto said. At first she only got static as a response.

"Same." Trowa finally replied. "Wonder how the others are doing."

"Hopefully better than us." Makoto turned her MS around to go over everything again.

---

"I found several possibilities of looks to be an entrance to an underground facility." Quatre said.

"My computers don't sense any kind of energy...they could be old, or unused." Ami replied.

"Should we check it out anyway?" Quatre wondered aloud. "Let's see if someone else can help us, just in case." He tried to get a hold of another pilot over the intercoms.

---

"There's nothing here!" Duo whined. "Why did I get stuck with Heero...."

"What was that?" Heero said, he pointed his rifle at Deathscythe.

"Whoa!" Usagi said, putting her gundam between the other two. "Cool it boys. We have a job to do."

Heero lowered his gun. "He started it." He mumbled.

"Yes, well, I would've expected you to ignore him and finish it." Usagi mumbled back.

"Lover's quarrel?" Duo smirked. "How cute..."

"Shut it, Maxwell!" Usagi said. She blushed lightly in the privacy of her gundam.

"Yesh." Duo shrugged.

"I don't see anything..." Heero sighed. "This might be a waste of time."

Usagi was about to agree with him, but something caught her eye. She turned to the West. A mobile suit was coming right for her. "Oh brother!" She said over the intercom. The MS hit her square on, making her gundam move backwards. Their hands were clasped and they started pushing against one another.

Heero and Duo turned quickly and heard the impact before they could see it. Heero immediately brought up his rifle to the side of the MS' head. "Stop and move away." The MS didn't responded, verbally or physically.

Duo tried to grab hold from behind, but the MS moved with Usagi and Duo ended up grabbing Usagi's gundam. "Damn!"

Usagi growled. "Who are you!"

---

Quatre's voice came through Trowa's gundam. "Quatre, what's the matter?"

"We found some entrances, the lower left quadrant. Can you assist?" Quatre said.

"On our way." Wufei's voice replied.

"We're coming." Makoto answered for Trowa.

"Give us five minutes." Rei said.

---

"The one you left for dead! Bitch!" a woman's voice said.

Usagi gasped. She knew that voice. "Minako? I didn't leave you for dead! I didn't even touch you!"

Duo whistled. "Cat fight! I'm staying back man...they're women on the edge."

Heero clenched his jaw. 'Why does Minako think...' "What are you talking about?"

"She hit me from behind! She left me to die!" Minako said.

"I did not!" Usagi moved one of her gundam's feet behind one of Minako's and pushed forward. Minako's gundam's leg was caught and was broken by the force Usagi used. "Chiba is using you!"

"He told me you'd say that." Minako smirked. "You are the liar!" She pushed back against Usagi.

Heero didn't know what to do. If he tried to shoot Minako, he risks harming Usagi as well.

---

Everyone was grouped near the entrance of an underground facility when they heard the battle over the intercom.

"Jesus!" Makoto said.

"We need to help!" Rei faced in the direction the battle was in.

"Minako will listen to us." Ami said.

"We'll all go." Trowa said. And they set off. Quatre saved the coordinates of the entrance into his gundam's memory.

---

"I will destroy you!" Minako bellowed. She moved her MS' arm forward and to the side, causing Usagi's arm to be at an abnormal angel. Crazy laughter could be heard coming from Minako.

"Asshole." Usagi said under her breath. "He'll pay for this." She detached her arm and let go of Minako with the other. She grabbed her detached left arm and flew away from Minako before anything else could happen. 'I don't want to harm her.'

"Frightened? It's different when your victim is coming at you from the front. Not like when you attacked me, from behind! You coward!" She launched forward at Usagi, her right elbow pointed out. It collided with Usagi's head forcing Usagi to flip backwards.

Usagi quickly reattached her arm and grabbed the dagger from her lower back. "I'm sorry Minako, but I did not mean to harm you." She grabbed hold of Minako with her left hand and forced Minako to hit the moon face first. Usagi laid on top of her and jammed her dagger into the MS Minako was in. The MS didn't move.

"What...happened?" Minako asked.

"Your MS no longer has control of its body. Like breaking the spine of a human." Heero said. He put his rifle away. Everyone else showed up.

"What happened!" Rei asked.

"Makoto!" Usagi said. ThunderCrash came over to her. "Put Minako into your cockpit. We're taking her back." She started to leave the group, but didn't move off to far.

It took Trowa, Wufei, Makoto, Rei, and Duo to physically pull Minako from her MS. Heero joined in and held her at gunpoint. Once she was in Makoto's cockpit, she was bound and left on the floor. They then headed off to Quatre's colony. Continuing the search on the moon would have to wait till Minako was taken care of.

-----

Short and to the point, I know. I wanted to go into major detail about the gundam fight between Usagi and Minako....but I have been having a rough few days. I wanted to get this out, so here it is.

Thank you everyone for your support. I love my dear reviewers.

Next- Will Minako ever get back to normal? Just what happened to her while she was stuck on the moon? Will Usagi get to Mamoru before he moves on to another dimension?

Mooneyes 


	9. Chapter 9

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- Another chapter....like anyone ever reads these notes anyway....but I was almost done writing this chapter, without it being saved once, and my computer restarted itself!!! I lost everything!! I had to do it all over again!!! I was sooo mad.

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Nine

-----

"AH!! Get her away from me!" Duo yelled as he ran past Usagi.

Usagi looked at him. "Wha-" Usagi was cut off by a red blur. Someone hit her and she lost her balance. She was about to fall when someone grabbed her and steadied her. "Oh...Thanks Trowa."

Trowa nodded, whether it was a reply to Usagi, or a motion to look in the direction he nodded in...no one will ever know.

Usagi looked around for Duo. She found him....running right for her! She turned and started running away, Trowa not far away. Quatre entered the hangar and watched everyone. He shook his head and laughed, catching Duo's attention. Duo started running towards him. Before Duo could get to Quatre, Wufei came into the room and tripped him.

Rei dove onto him, pinning him to the floor. Wufei joined her. Heero, who was chasing after Rei, gun in hand, tried to separate everyone. Makoto, who was running after Heero, Tried to get Heero off of Rei. Trowa, Usagi, and Quatre watched the scene in silent aw.

After several futile attempts, Heero stopped and backed away from the group. Makoto then moved to pull Wufei off of Duo.

"So....having fun?" Usagi asked Heero.

"Duo's on his own. Those women are brutal." Heero put his gun away.

"Help!!" Duo's voice was muffled.

"OK guys...break it up." Usagi tried to pull everyone off of Duo, but it wasn't working.

"Guys...." Quatre said. "Hey! Stop!"

Trowa stood back and watched with an evil grin on his face. Usagi soon shared the same grin. "Fine. If they wont stop...." She motioned for Heero and Quatre to stand back with Trowa. Usagi grabbed a hose from the wall near a fire escape and aimed it at the mob on Duo. "Don't make me."

Still, no one stopped. "Fine then." Usagi turned the hose on and water sprayed out at the 'cat fight' and everyone immediately jumped away from one another. Usagi turned the water off. "I warned you."

"Jesus woman!!" Wufei bellowed. He was drenched in water.

---

Ami held her friends hand. 'What did he do to her?' She looked back at the test results in her hand. So far she couldn't figure out what was wrong with Minako.

"Maybe he hypnotized her." Hotaru said from behind her. She held even more negative test results.

"Hypnotized? Do you really believe that stuff?" Ami asked over her shoulder.

"It's the only thing I can come up with that explains what she's going through." Hotaru turned to a computer with Minako's status on it.

---

"Dr Rucos, is there a chance they can find the drug? Yes or No? I do not want to hear your scientific babble." Chiba asked.

A man wearing a white lab coat fixed his tie. "No sir. There isn't a chance that they could find it. I hide it to the best of my abilities. Its chemical marker is undetectable unless-"

"Did I not say I didn't want to hear your babble?" Chiba asked.

A woman's voice laughed in the background. "It seems that Dr Rucos my be a bit nerves."

"Ah, Akashi." Chiba greeted the woman. She had long red hair worn down. She had bright green eyes and wore a white lab coat that stopped just past her black shorts. Under the coat, which was open, was a light green shirt tucked into her shorts.

"Mamo." She greeted. "I see Minako was captured."

Chiba nodded. "You'll have to take her place in my plans."

---

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Usagi said, pointing to herself. "You're the ones who wouldn't leave poor Maxwell alone!"

"She did warn you guys." Quatre helped to defend her. He retreated when three pairs of glaring eyes looked at him.

"How's the girl?" Trowa asked, changing the subject.

Rei sighed. "They still don't know what's wrong with her."

"She doesn't even remember us." Makoto said.

"Are Dr T's orders to wait for Minako to get back to normal, or do we go after Mamoru Chiba without her?" Usagi wondered aloud.

"I say we leave the woman." Wufei crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ami would have to stay here to assist in finding what's wrong." Quatre said.

"We may need everyone to succeed." Heero pointed out.

"Then it's settled." Duo crossed his arms behind his head. "We wait for Minako to get back to normal."

---

Early the next morning, Usagi entered Minako's room. Hotaru and Ami were at computers with their backs to her.

"Hey." Usagi greeted. "How is she?"

"Her body is in perfect health. We can't find anything wrong...." Ami explained.

Usagi sat next to Minako. She looked perfectly fine. A nurse came in a set some papers on a table next to the bed. A small paper fell out and onto the floor by Usagi's feet. Usagi kneeled to pick it up, and noticed something on Minako's neck.

"Umm...guys?" Usagi moved Minako's hair slightly to get a better look. There was a small black dot, around the dot was a fairly large red circle, like she was allergic to something.

"What?" Hotaru turned around.

Usagi motioned for her to come take a look. She did and Ami followed. "What on Earth...."

Several minutes later, equipment was pulled up to Minako. A small camera was being directed towards the mark, to see what it is in a larger image.

"A needle hole? Perhaps?" Usagi said when she noticed that the black 'dot' she saw was really a hole in Minako's neck.

"She was injected..." Hotaru said absent-mindedly.

Ami used special tools to gather some of the cells that were red and placed them in a petri dish. She used the same tools to collect cells from within the hole and put them in another dish. "Let's see what these cells can tell us."

"Usagi, this will take a while. Thank you for your observation." And they left Usagi there with Minako.

---

Usagi went to breakfast and updated everyone on the find. "So somehow Chiba was able to inject her."

"Maybe he gave her sleeping pills in her food or something." Makoto supplied.

"But I thought Dr T analyzed the chemicals in her stomach to see if that was the case? Wouldn't she have found the trace of sleeping pills?" Quatre asked.

"It depends how long ago she ingested them." Heero answered.

"They could already be gone from her system." Trowa agreed.

"She could have been held against her will. Strapped to a table or something." Rei said.

"That would cause bruises from her struggling." Wufei said. "If she struggled."

"What are you suggesting?" Rei fired up. "That my friend wanted this to happen?"

"Guys...Please don't even start." Usagi pleaded.

"I'm not suggesting anything." Wufei continued.

"Here we go again." Trowa sighed.

"They act like a married couple sometimes." Duo said.

"What was that!" Rei and Wufei said as they both turned to face Duo.

"Uh oh..." Duo said, cowering behind Usagi and Heero.

---

Later...after Wufei and Rei chased Duo around, everyone was called to a meeting.

"We have an emergency. The people of Earth are rioting. The countries are almost at war. We have to keep them at peace." Hotaru said.

"I can request a friend who can help us in this situation." Usagi supplied.

"Friend?"

"From the Core. She is our head peace negotiator. I can request her here to calm down the countries."

"No. We can't have that right now." Hotaru said. "The people want blood for Relena's death."

"So we'll give them blood! Mamoru Chiba's!" Rei pounded her fist into a table.

"Yeah!" Makoto joined her friend.

"Earth has pretty much split into two. Smaller countries joined with the larger ones." Hotaru pressed a button and a map of the Earth showed up behind her. "The first group is made up of these countries." Several countries lit up in Red. "United States, China, England, Canada, Mexico, France, and several others. The second group," the rest of the countries lit up in green, "is the rest of the countries, Russia, Ireland, Brazil, Argentina, Australia, Egypt...They have agreed to fight in Africa."

"Ironic." Trowa said.

"How?" Duo asked. "It's just Africa."

"Africa is the place where humans first came about. It's ironic that humans choose to fight the a major battle there...where the human race may be lost." Usagi said.

"If they start their war. The colonies would wait till the last man is standing, then they will begin their fight against the Earth, and win. The colonies would turn against one another and the human race may just end there. Total Iniliation." Hotaru explained.

"Whoa!" Duo whistled.

"What are we to do?" Quatre asked.

"Try to stop this battle."

"How?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." Hotaru shook her head.

"Tell them who is really responsible for Relena's death." Heero said after a brief period of silence.

"They'd want proof." Usagi said.

"Minako's hair was found in her hand. Chiba kidnapped her." Makoto answered.

"So Minako killed Relena?" Usagi said in pure monotone.

"You know she didn't!" Rei defended.

"Usagi is only saying what the people of Earth would think." Hotaru said.

"It doesn't look good that Minako was and still is under Chiba's control." Usagi replied.

"So we plant evidence." Duo smirked. "Make them believe."

"They wouldn't like it if we did that. The people don't like planted evidence, it covers up the truth." Quatre supplied.

"What they don't know wont hurt them." Duo countered.

"Ah, but you see," Usagi smiled, "They don't know Chiba killed Relena, and it IS hurting them."

-----

Next- Will the pilots find a way to stop the human race from going non-existent in the Gundam Dimension? Will Minako ever be back to her normal self? Will Usagi succeed in her mission?

I love my reviewers!!

Mooneyes 


	10. Chapter 10

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- -sigh- yet another....Which signals the first month my fic has been up!! Whoop!! -dances- Party time! -music plays-

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Ten

-----

"So...What's the plan again?" Duo asked. They were all walking to the hangar.

"Can't you pay attention for just one fucking second!" Wufei growled.

"We are to stop the Earth countries from destroying each other." Heero explained.

"Ami and Dr T will continue working on getting Minako back to normal." Quatre added.

"Rei and Makoto are also staying." Usagi continued.

"Whoa! What!?" Rei yelled.

"I thought we were going to Earth too." Makoto said.

"We can use the help." Trowa added.

"I know, but if something goes wrong and the countries decide to get rid of us, someone needs to stay alive to go after Mamoru Chiba." Usagi sighed. "I need to tell you all something." And she finally gave them every detail about what Chiba had done, also about the Arkaine Crystal. "If I die, I need someone to get the crystal back to the Core."

"Damn." Duo was stunned.

"You trust us to do so?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded. "Then I'll stay." Makoto inclined her head in silent agreement.

"Thank you." Usagi and the five gundam pilots jumped into their gundams. "As we speak, the countries are deploying their armies."

"Affirmative. We will land right between them and try to talk them into retreating." Heero continued.

---

"The fireworks haven't started yet." Duo commented.

"Good. At least we're not late for the show." Usagi started her decent in-between the two armies. The five pilots followed and they all landed at the same time.

"Who are you!?" a man's voice came through the intercom. "Whose side are you on!?"

"Neither." Usagi answered.

"We come in peace." Quatre replied. "This has to stop!" Silence was all they got as a reply. "We know who killed Miss Relena!"

"Relena Peacecraft!" someone replied. "Who!?" "Tell us!"

"It was a man named Mamoru Chiba!" Usagi answered.

"A man! But they found female hair!" "Yes! Minako Aino!" "She killed Relena!"

"NO!" Duo's voice rang loudly.

"Listen to us!" Quatre went on. "Chiba kidnapped Minako! He's trying to frame her! Just like he tried to frame Usagi Tsukino, but he failed!"

---

"Akashi, report." Chiba ordered.

"Six gundams interrupted the battle."

"I see that." Chiba pointed to the screen displaying the fight from a hidden camera.

"The gundams are trying to stop the fight. They say you were the one who killed Relena Peacecraft."

"Stupid...Usagi, I never thought you were so naive..." Chiba smirked. "I gave the order, but I personally did not kill her."

"I know..."

---

"Proof!" a soldier shouted. "We want proof!"

"He had gone to see Miss Relena while she was in the middle of a peace agreement. He was not permitted to see her because her guards stopped him before he could. He wanted to kill her then!" Usagi remembered the first time Chiba escaped from her.

Everyone fell silent. It wasn't a lot of proof, but it may be enough for the armies to seize fire. And it was. Generals began yelling orders to stand down.

The pilots had only been there for almost five hours, and had been attacked by both sides. But it seemed to pay off. No one had died.

---

Minako slowly opened one eye. She was in a dark room with voices....female. She tried to listen to them, but hear ears were ringing. "Wha...Huh?"

"Minako? How are you feeling?" one of the voices asked.

"Do you remember anything?" The other asked.

"I...I...." Minako tried to speak. "I feel like shit and you want me to recap what happened now!"

"She's back to normal." A soft blue image came into Minako's vision.

"Damn straight, Ami." Minako put a hand to her head. "Where am I?"

"Classified. For now..." Hotaru said as her own image displayed itself more clearly to Minako.

"Whatever..." Minako groaned as she slowly sat up in a bed. "Where are the others?"

"Standin' outside waiting all night and day for your sorry ass to wake up." Rei came into the room, followed by Makoto.

"How long till she is back on active duty?" Makoto asked.

"We will watch her for the rest of the day, and we'll see how she is in the morning, but I believe she can go back tomorrow." Ami answered. Hotaru nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"Good. I want to get that guy." Minako clenched her fists.

"Chiba?"

"No. That mean ol' doc." Minako said. She put a hand up to her neck where the red mark was still visible. "He tricked me!"

Makoto laughed. "Yup. She's our Minako."

---

Usagi and the gundam boys landed in the hangar and were surprised to see Minako standing with the others.

"Mission accomplished." Heero told everyone.

"Only had our gundams torn apart..." Duo looked over his gundam.

"Stop complaining!" Wufei yelled over his shoulder to Duo.

"I'll have someone begin to repair immediately." Hotaru smiled.

Duo started taking notes on the damage to his gundam, aloud. "Does anyone have duct tape?" Usagi asked.

"Why?" Trowa raised an eyebrow her way.

"So I can tape his big mouth shut." Usagi pointed towards Duo.

"I'll hold him down while you tape him to the floor." Wufei smirked. "Better safe than sorry."

"Agreed." Quatre said. He stared at Duo, who obviously couldn't hear them.

"What's so bad about him?" Minako asked.

"He's VERY annoying." Rei replied.

"He's actually a lot like Minako..." Ami smiled.

"Yeah. They'd make a perfect match." Makoto teased.

-----

Next- Minako's back. What will they do next? A paid vacation to a hot spring? Relationships fly...

Mooneyes 


	11. Chapter 11

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- -parties over, work begins- I started school ... It really sucks.

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Eleven - Hot springs part 1

-----

"WHAT!" ten voices bellowed at Dr T.

"An important friend of mine is staying at a hot spring resort. I am assigning all of you to make sure nothing happens to him. He has been threatened several times by an unknown terrorist." Dr T said again.

"Yes, we heard all that." Rei said.

"What I think everyone wishes to know is why are we leaving Mamoru Chiba alone?" Ami asked.

"And why are ALL of us going?" Duo chimed in.

Hotaru sighed. "I figured you all could use a vacation. Christmas is in another month and I want you all to enjoy a nice vacation at a hot spring before they all get busy." Hotaru confused.

"Vacation?" Usagi, Minako, Heero, and Wufei asked.

"But we're practically in the middle of a war." Trowa supplied.

---

Needless to say, Hotaru got her wish. All ten pilots were packing, getting ready for their week long vacation. The girls were happy, though a bit disappointed to be stopping the attack on Chiba. The guys were indifferent. They all needed the rest, but work still needed to be done.

They left the main base at 0700 hours on a Monday. By 1100 hours, they reached their destination. A beautiful hot spring inn. It looked to be like a Japanese shrine. Stone dragons were carved on either side of the main entrance. Cherry trees lined the inside main walk to the main building. The walk was cobblestone and slightly cracked with age.

They dropped their luggage outside and looked around. Several smaller buildings could be seen farther along the walk, all of which were similar, but a few things here and there made them all so different and unique.

They were shown to their rooms. Wufei and Trowa would share a building, and Quatre, Duo and Heero would be in another. Rei and Makoto shared their own, and Usagi, Minako, and Ami were in a fourth.

---

"Wow!" Minako said as they came back into the main room of the building. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah." Usagi said. She plopped down onto a couch. "Might as well enjoy it while we can."

"Should we go see if the others are done unpacking yet?" Ami asked.

Before anyone could reply, a loud knock sounded on the door. Three sets of eyes quickly moved to the door to see it be thrown open by none other than Rei and Makoto.

"Honeys, we're home!" Makoto called. "I brought lunch!"

"And then we'll go check out the springs." Rei added.

No one argued and the five girls settled themselves down for lunch. They ate rice cakes and some sushi, compliments of Hotaru, which Makoto had prepared. When they were finished, they sat and gossiped....about the guys.

"Usagi, it really looks like Heero likes you." Minako started.

"Yeah, he follows you around a lot." Rei continued.

"He doesn't seem to take his eyes off of you." Makoto added.

Usagi blushed. "Yeah...I noticed."

"I think you might have a crush on him too." Ami said. "I've noticed that you do the same to him."

Usagi's jaw dropped, her cheeks were burnt red. "And it's true!" Minako giggled.

"Well...What about Ami and Quatre!" Usagi blurted.

"Yeah, they do seem to like each other." Makoto smiled.

This time it was Ami's turn to blush. "So? What's the big deal..." Ami whispered.

"Don't forget about Trowa, Makoto." Usagi said in the same way Trowa speaks...quite and demanding.

Makoto covered her burning cheeks. "And then there's Wufei and Rei."

"Me and that bastard!" Rei's face turned red. "Hell no."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Rei. You like him." Minako giggled.

Everyone turned to Minako. "And what about you and Duo? Hmm?" Usagi asked.

Minako didn't miss a beat. "We're already dating." Four pairs of jaws dropped. "Yep. Boy you guys are slow..." She smiled.

---

They continued to talk about the guys, and all of a sudden, the guys walked in. Makoto and Rei had left the door open when they first arrived, and now the guys were waked right into their conversation. The girls had quickly noticed them and switched the subject, but who knows how long the guys were just sitting outside their door, and how much they had heard...

"What are you women doing?" Wufei barked. "We already made a perimeter search."

"Your point?" Rei countered. "Didn't you fellows hear Dr T?"

"Yeah, she said we're on vacation." Makoto added.

"Doesn't dismiss the fact that you should always be ready for anything." Trowa replied.

"We were ready for anything." Minako said. "Did you hear what we were talking about before you got here?"

"No, just some mumbles and stuff." Duo answered.

"That's because we were ready to switch our topic at the first sight of you all." Ami smiled.

"I see." Quatre smiled back.

"And the women of won this battle. And we will surely win the war." Usagi joked.

"Hn." Heero shook his head sadly.

---

"Fi-na-ly!" Minako said as she slowly dropped into a hot spring.

"Feels so good." Makoto said, joining her friend.

Ami kept the towel around as she sat on the edge with her feet in the water. "Yes, it is comfortable."

"Ami...you need to just jump in and join us! We're all women here." Rei said from her place in the water.

Ami slowly nodded and removed the towel to get into the water. Usagi came running up from behind and jumped in. "Wonderful!" She leaned back against the rocks of the spring. Ami joined her.

"This is just what we needed..." Makoto said.

"Yeah, I'm glad T had this planned for us." Minako added.

"What about her? She needs a vacation too." Ami added.

"Yeah, but she has a big job to do." Rei replied.

"I don't think she could go on vacation, even if she wanted to." Usagi said. "But..."

"What if we take her job when we get back!" Minako said happily. "We could send her on a vacation!"

Everyone was silent. "Um...What exactly IS her job?"

---

"CANNON BALL!" Duo yelled as he jumped into the air and brought his knees to his chest. He hit the water and waves crashed into the water's occupants.

"MAXWELL!" Wufei growled. He lunged for his comrade and started to hold his head in the water.

"St-p -t!" Duo gargled water.

"Wufei! That's enough!" Quatre begged.

"Chang." Heero and Trowa grabbed Wufei and pried him away from Duo. Duo immediately gaped for air and held his throat. Quatre went to assist him.

"Jesus! Dude!" Duo said between gasps.

"That was a bit much." Quatre agreed.

Wufei growled and pulled free from Trowa and Heero. He lunged at Duo again, but this time Duo was able to run away. All Five gundam boys ran out of the hot spring. Duo was in the lead, Wufei hot on his heels, and Heero, Trowa and Quatre followed in that order.

Duo ran down the hall and entered the first door he could find. He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned his back against it. Wufei pounded on the door.

The room Duo was in was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. He had entered the girls hot spring. All five pairs of eyes were on him. One of which was looking a bit too low for comfort. (Minako! hehe) He blushed and the girls started screaming.

Heero heard the screams and actually started to help Wufei. The door slammed open and the other four gundam boys entered the hot spring, unaware of what was to come next.

-----

-smiles-

Next- What is to happen to the girls and the gundam boys? Will romance begin to fly between the couples? All next time in Part 2!

Mooneyes 


	12. Chapter 12

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- -parties over, work begins- I started school ... It really sucks.

New Author's Note- Right... I started this fic in high school, and now I'm almost done with my first year in college. . Wow... I wrote so badly back then... and I still think I'm a somewhat horrid writer... . Well, I hope you all enjoy this... I'll try to make it better than when I first published it, but I'll leave the first 11 chapters alone, as testiment to my bad writing skills haha

ENJOY!

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Twelve - Hot springs part 2

-----

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" five girls screamed as they tried to cover themselves. Watching them were five awestruck guys who stood blocking the girls' exit. Which was a mistake because the girls began picking up bottles of shampoo and soap bars and throwing them at the guys. Anything not nailed down went zooming across the room.

The guys started dodging more than staring. Once the girls ran out of things to throw, they stayed as far away from the boys as they could, each with towels successfully wrapped quickly around themselves. Quatre was the first to blush and use an empty basket that was thrown at him to cover himself up. He walked backwards out of the room and ran into the boy's spring to get the towels. Heero and Trowa, though they did not blush, realized the huge mistake and quickly left the room behind Quatre. They stood an either side of the door so as to not see the girls, and so the girls did not see them.

Duo and Wufei were the last poor souls in the room. Ami's cheeks flushed red that Rei's gundam would have looked pink! Rei had her eyes closed, one fist clenched the towel closed, and the other was held into a tight fist. Makoto glanced down at the rocks around the spring and wondered if she would get into a lot of trouble by throwing one of them. Usagi looked down at her feet while she contemplated an escape. Minako just stared...

Soon Quatre threw two towels into the room for Duo and Wufei. Wufei's face turned down, hands blocking the girl's view. Duo, much in the same pose as Wufei, was actually looking at the girls with a sheepish grin, eyes almost begging for forgiveness.

Once Duo and Wufei were covered, Usagi made a run for it. She ran past the two guys and out the door. Her towel was held closed by her hands as she ran. She didnt notice the other three pilots standing just outside the door. Heero stared after her until she turned the corner. He would have been tempted to follow, had not the memory of her shocked face pop back into his mind.

Soon, the late guards of Relena existed the room to go to their own quarters, but not as fast as Usagi. The guys didnt look at them, who could? They just stared at their feet and apologized till the girls were outta earshot. That is, Quatre and Duo apologized. The other three just stood silently.

---

The rest of the day went by slow for the pilots. They stayed far away from the girls, and neither of them spoke to one another. Each of them decided it best to stay in their own rooms for the most part.

Heero tried to look busy by checkin his laptop for any dangers around the spring, or for any news from Dr. T, but there was nothing.

Trowa sat in his room and read a book on the latest technologies being created and tested before being released for public use.

Quatre spent his day trying to write apology letters of explaination to the girls.

Wufei spent his time in training and meditation. Every so often, a stream of explitives would be heard from his room, followed closely by Duo's name.

Duo just laid in bed thinking back to what happened. He had to admit, it was pretty funny. Though he was totally embarassed and completely sorry that it did happen.

---

Likewise, the girls stayed in their own rooms, except for dinner. The girls all came together at the fourth house, where Usagi, Minako, and Ami were assigned to stay. Makoto had cooked dinner while the other four sat in silence. Once the food was out and everyone started eating, Minako decided to make some small talk.

"So..." She started. A grin grew on her face. "How's everyone?"

Usagi glanced up for a moment before she continued to eat.

Ami blushed. "Um... I'm alright."

Makoto grunted. "Stupid boys."

"Agreed. How dare they just barge into the ladies spring like that!" Rei was beginning to get fired up again.

"I wonder why they did..." Ami started her thought aloud.

"Duo did come running through first, almost like he was hiding from Wufei." Usagi finally added into the conversation.

"Doesn't surprise me." Makoto shoveled some corn into her mouth.

They feel silent for a moment, which turned into the rest of the meal as each debated her own thoughts.

---

The second day of their vacation went much the same way. The guys stuck to their own houses, and the girls stuck to theirs. Neither side decided to go to the main building where the springs where located. They guys never talked much to the others. The girls had some fun times gossiping. Well... All but Usagi.

Usagi never got into the gossiping about nothing yet everything. She mainly stayed quiet and liked the time away to think. Everynight, though, she'd always end up spending time on her overall mission. 'Chiba...'

On the third day, the girls headed off to the main building and the springs. Though as it is customary for ladies and men to be separated so each may feel comfortable while they were staying, the girls decided to wear swim suits anyway... Just in case Duo had another need to hide somewhere.

The pilots decided to go to the springs on that same day. They didnt see the girls there, but they could faintly hear their chatter through the wall that separated the two springs.

Usagi kept to herself mostly, only adding a faint comment here or there. Her mind was always elsewhere. 'Chiba...'

"Huh? Usagi?"

Usagi's head snapped up. "Huh?"

"Thinking of a certain... someone?" Minako teased.

Usagi looked at her fellow blonde. "Yeah, I bet you cant get that memory out of your mind." Makoto added with a grin.

"I'm sure she has other things on her mind." Ami tried to defend her.

"She's probably just spacey." Rei crossed her arms.

Usagi stood suddenly. "I haven't been thinking about anyone. Just the mission." with that stated, she got out of the spring and grabbed her towel. She left without another word.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She could hear the other girls' mumbled voices continue their conversation from before. 'They're relaxing way too much...' Usagi headed back to her room.

---

The walk back to the building that housed her room felt like it was taking forever, though it normally would take her only a few minutes. Usagi kept her eyes focused on the stone path through trees and gardens. She thought of everything that has happened, debating what Chiba will do next.

She stopped walking and kneeled by a small rose bush. 'Would he attack Dr. T? Or is he stuck in hiding for now? He did lose Minako...' she allowed her thoughts to wonder as she slowly stroked the soft velvety petals of the nearest rose, which was not in full bloom, but was open enough to be beautiful anyway.

Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. 'Of course he'd lick his wounds, but is the loss of Minako really that great for him?' The restle of leaves and brush snapped Usagi's eyes open wide. She looked in the direction of the noise. After several seconds, a small rabbit ran across the path Usagi had taken from the hot springs. Seeing this, Usagi slowly stood. 'How soon till he attacks next?'

She turned on her heel and headed towards her room with a renewed sense of urgency. As she continued on her way, Heero looked around a tree trunk. He had almost been seen by her, if not for the rabbit, she would have found him for sure. He snuck away and slowly followed her, wondering, just what was on her mind to distract her so much...

---

The rest of the vacation was much the same way. The girls chatted and gossiped almost non stop. The guys finally got the courage to start talking to the girls again, and the girls forgiven them, knowing it was just Wufei and Duo fighting again. The fairly large group of warriors had grown found of one another as they talked and hung out as friends, not just as mere soldiers.

Maybe Dr. T had sent them all here for just that purpose, to grow friendships instead of fellow fighters. Usagi kept to herself most of the time, but towards the last few days of the vacation, she started to relax just a little bit more and talk more to the others about their silly conversations of love and romance. Though as it was, Minako and Duo had already sprung a happy looking relationship out of the trip.

It was on the fourth day of their vacation when they finally were introduced to Dr. T's friend, an older man named Kotsuki. He was a short man, a few inches shorter than Usagi, and looked to be in exeptional health. It was not long before Heero dug up information that Kotsuki was the owner of the springs. And that Dr. T was right that he was threatened, but by the previous owners great granddaughter, Saru, who believed the springs were hers and hers alone.

Kotsuki was in no life threatening danger however. And it wasnt until the day the group left that Kotsuki confused. Dr. T, his old friend, had asked him to house the group for a while. They were not there to keep him safe, but rather to relax themselves and enjoy life without war.

---

Now the group was back at the headquarters at Quatre's colony. Dr. T was no where to be found, most likely because she was hiding from the wrath of a few of the pilots. Usagi, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were the first to get back to work. The guys went almost straight to their gundams, which were all fixed and reloaded while they were away. Usagi, went in search of a computer, to access the news of what had been happening while they were away.

It seemed like Mamoru Chiba didnt come out of hiding while they were off on vacation. But some murders and thefts on Earth did take place. This didnt surprise Usagi, as those things happened every day. Though she couldnt stop reading about some of the attacks. Something kept her coming back to the random murder attacks in several cities all over the globe, Tokyo, Cairo, London, Pittsburgh, and so on. It wasn't until a hand fell on her shoulder that Usagi realized she was no longer alone in the quite computer lab.

"Find anything interesting?" Makoto asked as she pulled a seat over for herself.

"No." Usagi lied. She knew that these random attacks had nothing in common. They werent even remotely similar. Something told her to keep reading those articles, but she pushed that feeling aside and dismissed the thought of the murder and robberies.

"Well, I'll help look." And she did just that. Makoto used the computer next to Usagi, and the two spent several hours going through the news feeds on both the Earth, and in the colonies. Usagi had started her search on Earth, so Makoto started with the colonies. By the time they finished, both girls had gone through a few cups of coffee each, working far into the night.

Promptly at four in the morning, Heero walked into the computer lab. He watched the two girls until they finally turned to him. They stared at one another for several seconds before Heero cleared his throat to speak. "Dr. T is waiting.... She has a mission for us." And he walked out, not bothering to wait for the other pilots.

Usagi and Makoto stood and stretched before they started after Heero. When they reached the meeting room, or what was to act as the meeting room, Dr. T was still no where to be seen. All the pilots had gathered, and waited for their new mission for almost 15 minutes before the door burst open. Standing in the now open doorway was Dr. T, extrememly out of breath.

"Your... new mission...." Dr. T gasped out. "Very important. You mustn't fail...."

-----

Just what could be so important to have Dr. T late to her own meeting?? And why is she so out of breath about? Find out next time!

I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week, but please be patient, as I am in the last few weeks of this semester, and thus having work shoved at me left and right...

I wish everyone good days!

PLEASE REVIEW! so I know if this story is worth continuing... Thank you.

Mooneyes 


	13. To my reviewer

Dimensional Rift Rider

A note to my reviewer, Labores Solis.

I am so glad that I finally have a reviewer!!! And I shall go through all of your good reviews and write my comments back to your questions and such.

Chapter 1 - "Oh...this seems like an interesting story."

Well thank you! I can't remember where I got the idea from... I think it just sorta hit me in the face one day haha

Chapter 4 - "Oh they almost kissed! (Yes, I am going to be reviewing every chapter...(shrugs)...) I literally squealed at Usa and Heero almost kissing."

Haha! I dont mind that you reviewed each chapter individually! It helps me to know how my writing has changed... Maybe I'll go back and rewrite some chapters when I get a little extra time... hmmm.....

Chapter 6 - "Hmm...might I ask why you had kept Ami's computer searching still? Is Usagi's computer more advanced than hers or something?"

I kept Ami's computer searching a lot longer because it seems to me that Ami's computer would have loads more information than Usagi's...

Chapter 8 - "Seems a bit rushed, this chapter does. Why did I just sound like Yoda? ...hopefully, you don't think of my reviews as pointless...by reviewing each chapter up till 12."

As I've said before... They are not pointless! haha. And when I logged into my e-mail account... I squealed like a young teenage school girl when I saw all those review notifications! .

Chapter 9 - "..Wait so who REALLY did kill Relena? I'm confused...yet entertained."

It would not be wise of me to give away that answer... Confusion is good. The point is to think of everything that has happened, and to remember time lines, and to try to figure it out... BUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Chapter 12 - "Please do continue! I am waiting for the update of your next chapter. I shall be loyal to you and review to you from here on out!"

Thank you so much!!! I shall begin writing the next chapter right away! and I shall get it up for you no later than two or three days! When I do post it, I will just replace this so called "chapter" with it, so check back often to see when I do change it!

I am glad that I now have someone to write for!

Reviews are always welcomed! No matter if they are to complain of bad writing, poor plot, etc, or if they are to boost moral for more writings!

Mooneyes 


	14. Chapter 13

Dimensional Rift Rider

Disclaimer- Well, of course you all know what it is I'm about to write...I do not own any characters or anime in this fic... I lay no claim to anything. And so forth and so on...

Author's Note- So now my first year of college is over! I survived... I think haha! and now I've moved into a new house... and now I have a reader! It's been a good summer so far haha. Well enough rantings... Please read and review!

ENJOY!

-E-mails and things on a computer

' ' -Thoughts

Chapter Thirteen - New Mission???

-----

"Your... new mission...." Dr. T gasped out. "Very important. You mustn't fail...."

Everyone remained silent as Dr. T half walked, half fell to a chair. They remained silent as the grave until Dr. T was able to talk again.

"As I have said, you all have a new mission. It is very important that we succeed," Dr. T stood and started pacing the room. "We know that Chiba is hiding on the moon. I have monitors in place to keep an eye on his base. We have a new threat." Dr. T paused to allow this new information to sink into her comrades.

"Relena is dead. This world is getting anxious. Those who stayed hiden while Miss Relena took control, are now literally coming out of the wood work. They want to have complete power." Dr. T looked around at each pilot.

"But, why now? Why not when Relena was first killed?" Duo asked while he kept his eyes on his feet.

Dr. T didnt answer, but rather turned towards a blank wall. Usagi closed her eyes. She understood why this is happening now. She herself had experienced something like this in another dimension.

Usagi stood. "It takes a while to build up armies." She looked at Dr. T. "HOw many armies have risen to fight? How many suits?"

Everyone looked at Dr. T for a confirmation to what was said. It was only after the confirmation that everyone sank lower into their chairs.

A screen turned on which showed a layout of earth. "These areas are now under control of the new armies." Dr. T pointed to the screen and areas lit up in different colors. "Red is our biggest threat, Chiba. but his controlled areas have been the same since Relena's death. These other areas have been expanding." She pointed to orange and yellow areas.

"Purple?" Heero was now in his stoic mission mode.

"Purple has appeared on our radar, so to speak, only after Relena's death. Purple represents Miss Relena's old bodyguard, Viola. Since Viola was replaced, she has gone into hiding and has started to grow her own army to go against Relena." Dr. T sighed. "She will be a tough one..."

"So we're only going after orange and yellow for now?" Minako asked.

"Yes, they are the two largest growing areas," Dr. T glanced at Usagi, "We can worry about Chiba after we stop the growing of other armies."

Usagi looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is orange and yellow?"

"Orange is the group known as 'Kiuto'. They are run by two brothers, twins. Ichiro and Zero. Ichiro is the brains, he makes the speechs and gets benefactors to support his group. Zero handles the battles. He is the one who expands the army."

"We know Zero," Quatre added when Dr. T finished.

"Ruthless bastard," Wufei growled.

"Then Kiuto is left to the guys. Yellow represents a man who goes by the name Tsuko Yamatsudo. Tsuko doesn't really have a reason against Relena. He just wants to rule the world."

"Sounds like a great guy to me..." Rei rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if his weakness is cute girls," Minako winked.

"So, do the guys take Kiuto, and the girls take Tsuko?"

"Affirmative." Heero and Usagi answer at once.

"Good," Dr T hands each pilot a folder with more information on their targets. "You leave in one hour."

---

"So... we're supposed to destroy all mobile suits and weapons, and kill the head of the group?" Duo asked the other guys as they walked towards their gundams.

"Did you not go through the files?" Wufei glared at the back of Duo's head.

Quatre sighed. "It's going to be a long mission. We would have to infiltrate the ranks, then when the time comes, destroy all of the hangars and murder Ichiro and Zero."

"Or you could just go in, guns blazing." Usagi and the other girls walked towards the group of pilots.

"You'd kill so many!" Quatre looked in horror.

"Kiuto doesnt know you're coming." Ami tried to calm Quatre. "You could just show up from no where and attack the hangars. Sure some men will be killed, but they are breaking the peace that Miss Relena had worked so hard to achieve."

"And then the mission would not take as long," Trowa added.

"Which is a plus! The sooner we get back to hunting Chiba, the better!" Makoto punched her hand. "I can't wait to face him. He needs to pay for what he's done to Relena!"

Everyone hushed in memory of Relena.

"Well, we better get on with this." Usagi entered her gundam. 'Chiba... You will pay...'

---

"AMI!!" Makoto screamed as she tried to help her comrade. An enemy mobile suit had come up behind IceFox.

A flash of orange-yellow light passed through the enemy MS. LoveSpell zoomed past her two fellow pilots and headed straight for a horde of enemy MS making its way to MoonStar.

"I got your back Starbuck!" Minako used her gundam's ray gun to destroy three MS in one shot.

"Where's Makoto?" Ami tried to look for her friend.

"Right behind ya!" Makoto used her gundam's laser sword to take down some enemy MS. "These bastards just keep coming!"

"I thought we destroyed the hangar?" Rei headed closer to IceFox and ThunderCrash.

Several long minutes passed by in silence. The gundam pilots continued their attack against Tsuko's army of MS.

"I... see a second hangar!" Starbuck called over the intercomm. "FlameSniper, take it out! We'll cover you!"

Rei broke her combat with some MS and headed between her friends. She used them as a shield while she located and aimed at the hangar. 'They don't call me FlameSniper for nothing...'

Seonds after Rei located the second hangar, she aimed her Sniper Rifle and charged it. "3... 2... 1..." A fire red blast burst out of the rifle and headed straight for the second hangar. Within seconds, the entire hangar was in flames. "Bulls eye"

The battle continued on for hours. Two of the enemy's hangars were destroyed, as were hundreds of MS suits. The girl pilot's gundam's received damage, but all gundams were able to make the journey to a safe zone for repairs.

"So, how many more hangars are left?" Minako asked.

"According to the file, three. But the file did not list that second hangar from today." Ami anserwed.

"Maybe the file just lists the area the hangars are located, not the actual amount of hangars." Makoto supplied the group.

"We would need to check each area out before we attack then," Rei looked at the file. "then we wont be as unprepared like today."

"Agreed." Usagi stretched. "It's been a long battle today. We need some rest. The gundams will be ready in a few days to a week. We can use this time to travel to the other places and do some research." She headed for the door. "Ami can stay here and put our information together, as well as take care of the gundams. Makoto and Minako can take the closest hangar spot. Rei and I will take the farthest. We'll met up at the last spot before returning here. Get in contact with Ami every night with a report. We'll head out tomorrow morning in borrowed jets."

-----

Next time! How are the guys? What do the girls find out about their enemy? Will Chiba really stay in hiding? Or will he move quickly while the pilots aren't looking?

I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week, but please be patient, as I do have to try to balance out life with writing, as I'm sure a lot of you understand...

I wish everyone good days!

PLEASE REVIEW! so I know if this story is worth continuing... Thank you.

Second Author's Note (added before posting) - My dear readers. I am sorry to keep you all waiting so very long for this chapter. I am not one to subject you all to excuses, but I must. Four of my older family members have been having some health issues lately. They have all been in the hospital during these last... weeks? months? I cannot remember now. Thankfully though, they are all doing better. Now a days, only one is still in the hospital. But he has improved greatly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Best Wishes,

Mooneyes 


End file.
